


Grey Hearted

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Break Up, Broken Heart, Drama, Drama and Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This is an AU Creek's been Dumped by Poppy and Branch steps in to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual stuff here at the start. I don’ own of the trolls. Warnings of two males in love well eventually, one sided feelings, drama, angst, romance and fluff lots of fluff (the fluff monsters escaped). I have dyslexia, so please do me a favour and leave your comments about my spelling and grammar at the door. Oh yeah this is an AU. This is for LadyDiamond15, I hope you enjoy.

Grey hearted

Chapter one:

They where words which Creek had never thought he would hear Poppy say to him after them being together as a couple for six years. “I’m sorry Creek I just don’t love you any more.”

Creek didn’t know what to say to this, it was totally unexpected, but eventually he managed to croak out. “Was it something I did?”

“No, no…It’s just…I love you like a friend or brother, I just don’t love you romantically any more.” Poppy said trying to explain how she felt about him now and lying a little to spare his feelings, there had been things he had done, but she didn’t want to cause Creek any more pain than was necessary during their break up.

“Is there some other troll you like?” Creek asked her with concern that there might be a troll she thought more handsome than himself.

Quickly Poppy shook her head at him, there was no troll just yet, but one had been catching her eye a lot lately, still at the moment there was nothing between them so Poppy felt she could say no to Creek’s question. “No there isn’t another troll…But there maybe someday…I hope we can still be friends though?”

Creek was shocked beyond compare with all that happened, he felt comforted to know that Poppy hadn’t found another troll to love, but he didn’t know how to answer this question at first and then slowly Creek shook his head at her. “I’m not sure how I feel about us being friends. This is all too much too soon and it hurts a lot…”

“I can understand that…I’ll make sure to give you plenty of time and space.” Poppy told him in an unusually serious voice.

“Thanks.” Creek told her, before he wandered off into the village bewildered.

Poppy watched him go, her insides ached for him, but Poppy didn’t fell that she could continue their relationship when she no longer had romantic feelings for him. Poppy just hoped that given time that Creek would recover from her rejection, she knew that it would be hard for him because Creek had quite the ego, but at the same time Poppy hoped that a bruise to that ego might help him to become a better troll.

Creek wandered listlessly through the village, things which would have usually caught his interest or brought piece to his soul didn’t even make it through the fog Creek felt like he was suddenly surrounded by. Creek left the town, he hoped that maybe getting out into nature would help him to find some peace and understanding of what had happened to him. Creek found a clearing which held a lake and waterfall, he sat down on a rock by the side of the lake and then gazed into the water lost in thought.

 

Branch came into the clearing to gather some water, he was half way through the process when he noticed that Creek was sitting in the clearing staring into the lake as though it held answers to the mysteries of the universe. Branch was surprised to find him there and he was even more shocked that Creek hadn’t commented on his dark aura or that he needed to relax.

Branch continued to work making the most of this rare moment of peace between them, just as he was finishing drawing water from the lake, Branch turned to look at Creek, he was still sitting there quietly staring into the lake, saying nothing and looking morosely into the water. 

It was so unusual to see Creek in a state like this that Branch found himself feeling grudgingly worried for the other troll. Branch watched him for a few moments, while at the same time he wondered if he should go over to Creek and try to find out what was wrong. At the same time though Branch wasn’t sure that he would appreciate him wanting to find out if there was something wrong with him. He was turning the idea of talking to him and Creek’s likely reaction to him offering help, over in his mind for a few moments while he carefully packed the jars of water in his back pack and when Branch was finished with his work, he had come to his decision.

He picked his backpack up, Branch swung it up onto his back, he then made his way over to Creek, Branch stood by the side of him and asked him. “What’s the matter with you?”

Creek gave a start of surprise, he quickly turned his head to look at Branch and his eyes went wide with shock to see who was talking to him. Creek thought he had been finished with being surprised today but it appeared that was not the case as Branch was now asking him what was wrong. He found himself wondering is he should talk to him about what had happened today, Creek knew Branch could keep secrets and he was a level headed troll who could no doubt give him some sensible advice. “Poppy broke up with me today.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that the two of you have been together for some time, had you not?” Branch asked him as gently as possible.

Creek nodded, before saying sadly. “Six years.”

“Wow, I didn’t realise so much time had passed…So do you want to tell me what happened…? I mean I know I’m not a romantic relationships expert, but it might help you if you talk about it.” Branch said as he sat down on the rock besides Creek.

Creek gave him another shocked look, before asking him with clear surprise. “Are you actually being nice to me?”

Branch gave Creek a nod as he said. “Trust me it feels as odd to me as I am sure it does to you.”

“Well I suppose it couldn’t hurt to talk to you…” Creek said looking him over with doubt.

“Thanks for that vote of confidence.” Branch returned sarcastically.

There was something about hearing Branch being his usual sarcastic self which comforted Creek a great deal at this time. So with a deep sigh he told Branch exactly what had happened between himself and Poppy today. “Poppy told me it wasn’t me and that she hadn’t found another troll…She just stopped seeing me in a romantic light and now views me more like a brother and dear friend…Poppy hopes that we can be friends still, but I still love her…I didn’t know love and rejection could hurt so much or how I can move on from here…Going back to being friends just seems odd to me after what we shared for so many years.”

“You clearly loved Poppy a great deal, maybe even more than you realised…Please don’t take this the wrong way…Did you ever tell Poppy or show her just how much you loved her?” Branch asked Creek as gently as he could.

The question made everything inside Creek freeze, he had never really considered that he had been to inattentive to Poppy or that he could be very deeply in love with her. Surprised by his own feelings and how his own lack of attention from Poppy might have caused the breakdown of their relationship, Creek shook his head at Branch, as he answered the question, he had asked him. “No…I just assumed that Poppy knew how much I loved her…”

Branch gave him a confused look, before asking Creek. “Forgive me if this is a stupid question, but how could she have known anything if you didn’t show her?”

“Fair point.” Creek conceded his eyes lost in thought as he mulled over everything Branch had been saying to him, he had to admit there was wisdom in Branch’s words.

Branch met his gaze and said to him in a compassionate voice. “Maybe that is something you can take forwards into your next relationship.”

“I don’t want to move onto a new relationship Branch.” Creek told him firmly. As he thought about using this new information from Branch to maybe get Poppy back a plotting expression slowly came onto his face.

Branch was made instantly alert when he noticed the expression on his face, Branch had seen it before and usual meant that Creek was planning something which would result in some form of trouble. “Oh no I know that expression, what are you thinking of doing?”

“Maybe if I show Poppy how much I love her and how wonderful I am I can win her back!” Creek declared with enthusiasm, as he bounced up from the rock and puffing out his chest.

These words caused Branch to look at Creek with an incredulous expression on his face, before he said with a warning tone to his voice. “Creek I don’t think that’s a good idea…It could just make things worse.”

Creek turned and glared at Branch. “Your always such a pessimist. This might just work. I just have to show Poppy how wonderful and loving I can be!”

Branch sighed, he stood up, he placed a hand onto one of Creek’s shoulders and said to him in a serious, but compassionate voice. “I just don’t want you to get hurt more than you already are.” When Creek went to speak, Branch lifted a finger and spoke first. “Please just hear me out…This isn’t easy for me to say or talk about.”

Creek closed his mouth and gave Branch a nod to continue with what he wanted to say to him. “No troll deserves to be hurt…I of all trolls know where hurt and loss can lead…Look at me Creek do you want to end up like this? Do you really want to experience the anguish I have? Trust me when I say this turning grey is a horrible and painful experience…”

Branch stopped for a moment, he marshalled his thoughts and then spoke to Creek again. “I promised myself and all the loved ones I had lost, that I would try to stop another troll from having to experience the agony I did. Right now I’m trying to keep that promise…I’m not saying you shouldn’t try to win Poppy back…But I think you need to really think about what you are doing and why before you act on impulse and come to regret it…You know Poppy, she isn’t a troll to break up with another troll without being sure of her own feelings, Poppy wouldn’t want to hurt any troll like that.”

It was hard to hear what Branch was saying but Creek knew what Branch was saying wasn’t only sensible but truthful, but his heart refused to give up on the love he felt for Poppy and he whispered to Branch. “I still want to try to win Poppy back…But I will take the time as you have suggested to consider what I am doing rather than rushing in…Thanks for listening to me and giving me this advice Branch.”

“Your welcome. If you want to talk about this again then I will be here.” Branch promised him faithfully. “Also if Poppy decides she doesn’t want you back no matter what you do and after that you just want some time away from it all, please come to the bunker, you are welcome to spend some time with me in the peace and solitude of the bunker.

Creek acknowledged this offer with a nod of his head, he felt glad to know that Branch was willing to help him and listen to him should he need him. “Thanks.” Creek set off back towards the village without looking back at Branch, he was too lost in thinking about how he might be able to win Poppy back that he wasn’t aware in the slightest of the eyes of the grey troll staying on him until he was well out of sight.

“Well mum, dad, grandma, I’m going what I can to keep Creek from ending up like me…” After he spoke a gentle breeze blew around him and Branch smiled softly. “I’m glad you all approve…You know if he had any idea I can do this Creek would probably blow a fuse.” 

Branch’s hair moved though there was now no wind and he spoke again. “Yes grandma I probably should tell Creek…But I’ve never been sure how any of the troll’s would feel about knowing I have this gift…I know just how rare it is especially now we have lost so many, but I shield the other’s out so they don’t know what I can do and leave me alone…Maybe if things continue to get better I’ll show him what I can do. I have a funny feeling that things are going to get a lot worse for him before they bet better.”

Branch lifted up his backpack, he then carried his water back to the bunker where he started to store it all away in a room full of identical bottles. He had only just finished doing this when a rapid knocking on his bunker came, Branch knew that knocking it belonged to Poppy. Wondering what she wanted with him Branch made his way up to the hatch, he opened the hatch and looked at Poppy with confusion as he asked her in a put upon voice. “Yes, Poppy what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I have broken up with Creek.” Poppy told him in an usually serious and sad voice.

Branch found it more than a little strange that she would want to come out here and tell him that and so he said with confusion. “Um, okay, thanks for letting me know…But why did you think I needed to know that?”

Poppy blushed slightly, she put her hands behind her back and said to him. “Well, you aren’t a very socially active troll and I wanted you to know what was happening.”

He felt that this was a reasonable reason for her to be out here telling him this news, but at the same time Branch felt that there was something he was missing here, that something more was going on, but what it was eluded Branch. “Well thank you for telling me.”

“Can I come in and talk to you about it?” Poppy asked him in a soft nervous voice.

Branch gave Poppy an incredulous look before saying to her. “You know I don’t let any other troll into my bunker, besides what else is there to say? You broke up with Creek and wanted me to know, well now I know.”

Poppy met his gaze as she said to him honestly. “I just wanted to talk it over with some troll…You’re a troll with a lot of common sense and I know you’d never lie to me.”

Branch let out a deep sigh, what was it with him today and being the village agony aunt? Branch pulled himself up out of the bunker’s opening and said to her. “So, where do you want to start?”

Poppy sat on the grass, Branch sat opposite her and waited quietly for her to begin talking to him. “I haven’t been feeling the same love I once felt for Creek for a while…I see now that Creek has always been a little narcissistic…But when we first started to date I just thought he took good care of himself and his position in the tribe…I came to see though that Creek just wants to be the centre of attention all the time, he has to be the most handsome and as popular as possible. I showed him so much love Branch, but I hardly got half of what I gave back from Creek! It was all a one way street with him, I just became fed up with doing all the giving and getting nothing back.”

Branch could see how upset and angry Poppy is over what happened between Creek and herself. “Did you ever try to talk to Creek about any of this while you were dating?”

In answer to this question Poppy shook her head sadly and then said to Branch. “No…I couldn’t ever get him to sit down and listen to me…He only wanted to talk about himself or his spirituality…It was so annoying!”

“I see…Well maybe you should talk to Creek about why you broke up with him…I mean surely he deserves to know what he did wrong…You never know it might help Creek to change, and then he might not make the same mistake next time he dates.” Branch told her sensibly.

Poppy let out a deep sigh, she could see the logic in Branch’s words, but she didn’t like the idea of a confrontation of some kind with Creek or causing Creek more pain than he was already in. “But isn’t that likely to make things worse for him at the moment?”

“Yes that is possible…But not giving him the true reason you broke up with him, might only cause Creek to think that he has some kind of hope of wining you back…Unless of course he does have a way to win you back?” Branch asked her curiously, watching her closely as he asked Poppy that question.

Quickly she shook her head at Branch and saying vehemently to him. “No I don’t want to be with Creek any more…”

Even though Creek had said that Poppy had told him there was no other troll in her heart, it was clear to Branch that their where several things which Poppy had deliberately hidden from Creek in order to spare his feelings, and so he asked. “You aren’t in love with some other troll are you?”

Poppy blushed slightly, she let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her head. “Well…No not exactly…”

Branch raises both eyebrows at her. “I can see that you do have some kind of feelings for some troll, I won’t force you to tell me who that troll might be, however I think that it is unfair of you not to tell Creek the truth. I’m not saying I don’t understand why you haven’t told him that you have or are developing feelings for another troll, but it might be better if you tell him what your real feelings are before you hurt him a lot more than you already have…Lies will only make things worse for both of you…I don’t want there to be another grey troll in the tribe Poppy, so please be careful with Creek’s heart.”

“I don’t want to hurt Creek I really don’t.” Poppy said rubbing over her face with her hands for a moment before saying to Branch in a small worried voice. “I’ve made a real mess out of all of this haven’t I?”

“Yes you have.” Branch confirmed without any hesitation.

Poppy chuckled, she had come to Branch because he would be brutally honest with her and he hadn’t failed her. “Hopefully I can make things right.”

Branch gave her a nod. “Yes hopefully.”

With her discussion with Branch now over Poppy quickly bounced up onto her feet, she gave Branch one of her brightest smiles and said to him. “Well I’m off.”

Branch watched her skip off back towards the village, he shook his head in disbelief, there were times when he really didn’t understand Poppy, she could find the positive in anything. Branch felt that it didn’t matter what she did this was all going to end badly, all he could do was hope that Creek wasn’t hurt to badly, but he doubted that. 

Branch felt he had best get ready to deal with a rather upset Creek, he wondered what he might need for that eventuality and started to make a comprehensive list. When he felt there was nothing else he would need if Creek turned up on his metaphorical doorstep, as he got out the things on his list and set up the guest room in the bunker, Branch wondered who it was Poppy was starting to have feelings for.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Creek was so full of plans to win Poppy back, that it took him a while to sort out which ideas where best, from those which were far to outlandish to ever work. Eventually he settled on starting by sending her flowers and a selection box of the most expensive chocolates he could find each with an accompanying love note. Creek was also composed a ballad for Poppy, but in the end he decided singing to Poppy might be a little to much even for him and so scrapped this idea. Instead he decided that every time they met, he would complement Poppy in some way. 

Creek made sure he was always close to Poppy every day and that whenever she wanted extra help no matter how distasteful the activity was to him, he made sure he was one of those not just helping but working the hardest.

Weeks went by and all the hard work which Creek was putting into winning Poppy back didn’t seem to be working at all, in fact she didn’t even seem to notice what he was doing in the slightest. This was really starting to get him down and Creek decided that he needed to talk to Poppy in order to see if he had any hopes of winning her back or if everything he was doing was in vain.

After searching around the village for a while he eventually found Poppy working on the arts and crafts celebration for this year, Creek walked up to her and asked. “Can we talk?”

Poppy turned to look at him, she had a sinking feeling this talk was going to be about the obsessively romantic way Creek had been behaving around her. Poppy didn’t like the fact that she was going to have to hurt his feelings all over again, but she couldn’t see any way out of having this conversation with Creek. “Alright Creek.”

Together they walked away from the arts and craft festival to a quieter part of the village and when he felt sure they where alone Creek turned to Poppy. “Have you noticed any of the things I have been doing to try and show you how much I love you?”

“Yes I noticed.” Poppy confirmed with a nod of the head.

Creek folded his arms and asked. “And do you enjoy getting the gifts? Do you want me to do more or send you more gifts?”

Poppy quickly shook her head at him. “I don’t want any more gifts Creek. I’m always glad of your help and as flattered as I am by your attention to me it doesn’t change how I feel. I just don’t love you any more…I know that can be hard to accept, but I don’t think winning me back would make you any happier not in the long run. I think things would just go back to how they where before which would cause me to fall out of love with you all over again, and that isn’t fair on you or me.”

“But, but you said I done nothing wrong!” Creek exclaimed incredulously.

Poppy let out a deep, sad sigh, just as Branch had said her inability to hurt Creek by telling him the truth had come back to haunt her. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings by telling you that your narcissistic personality and lack of attention to me had driven me away, but perhaps I should have told you that from the start. I think this should be something that you need to work on then for when you meet some troll new you can give your heart to, because trust me there are times you equal or are worse than Guy Diamond!”

Creek stared at her for a few moments, these words hurt there was no denying the truth of that, but part of him did wish that Poppy had told him the truth from the begning, rather than trying to spare his feelings. At the same time though Creek knew Poppy very well and he was well aware that she didn’t like to hurt any of the trolls if she could help it and if that had meant hiding an unpleasant truth from him, Poppy would do so. “You should have told me…” Creek said to her in a soft pained voice.

“I can see that now. I’m sorry Creek, I never meant to hurt you.” Poppy told him with apologetic sincerity.

Creek looked up at her, he met her gaze and asked bravely, but in a voice which shook slightly in trepidation. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, that’s not the troll you are. I need to know though is there anything else about me you think I need to work on?”

Quickly Poppy shook her head. “No just your ego and making sure that the one you love knows you love and value them. I know you’re a handsome troll, but I’d have liked to have seen more of the humble, caring, loving and spiritual troll I know you can be.”

“Thanks for telling me Poppy and for letting me know I’m not a completely lost cause. Is there some other troll you like romantically?” Creek asked unable to stop himself from wondering if Poppy had lied about this to him too.

Poppy blushed a little and gave a nod. “I kind of have a crush…It was rather unexpected…But the heart is a mysterious thing as my dad likes to say.”

Creek stared at her wide eyed unable to believe that Poppy hadn’t told him this either, he choked out. “So you lied to me about that too?”

Quickly Poppy shook her head as she said firmly to Creek. “No, no, well I don’t think I lied. My feelings for him are just a crush at the moment, it’s nothing serious and it may even pass…You know how we trolls can be sometimes…It’s one of the reasons we take so long to confess we love another troll and we like to be really sure it’s not some passing fancy.”

As much as it hurt to Creek to admit it, she did have a point, trolls loved all sorts of things and other trolls easily. For them as a people real love grew slowly, and so they took their time to be sure they really loved that troll, before they admitted they loved the other troll to the troll them self. A crush such as the one Poppy described could easily pass and be replaced with something more meaningful, but it could also grow into a strong love too.

Creek very much wanted to know who this competition for Poppy was, at the same time as he thought this, he tried to knock the thought back out of his head, because Poppy had made it abundantly clear that she did not love him in the way he did her. “It’s going to take me a while to stop loving you I think.”

Poppy gave him a sad but compassionate look. “I know, that’s why I offered to give you time and space…Cam you forgive me for not telling you the truth?”

“I’m not sure I can say I forgive you just yet…But I can say I understand why you did, what you did.” Creek told her with a small, sad smile, before he spoke to her again. “I think it’s all going to take time…Falling out of love is as hard as falling in love…As for time and space I’ll take you up on that, maybe going on a yoga pilgrimage would help me or I might take Branch up on his offer.”

“Branch offered you help?” Poppy asked him with a frown on her face and amazement her voice.

Creek looked at her and gave Poppy a nod before saying to her. “Yes…We got talking about what had happened between us…He said I was welcome to come stay with him if I wanted and I think I’ll take him up on the offer…I’ll see you around Poppy.”

Poppy watched him walking off, she felt envy flying through her, she couldn’t believe that Branch had offered to let Creek stay in the bunker with him, when the most she got was tea in the main room if she was lucky. Poppy quickly shook her envious feeling away, this was no way to feel about Branch trying to help Creek, she didn’t have to envy Creek as there was no way the troll who had spent a life time insulting and belittling Branch would have any hope of winning his heart.

Still part of Poppy felt it was time that she tried to get closer to the troll she had a crush on, she just had to figure out a way to do that which wouldn’t anger the over cautious Branch. Poppy started to rack her brains for the answer to her conundrum, slowly an idea came into focus, she could leave Creek alone in the bunker with Branch for a few days and then come by to check with Branch as to how Creek was doing, as any good, caring and concerned friend might do. Poppy felt that if she opened up this dialog like this and offered to help Branch in any way she could, by maybe going to the village for Branch because she felt bad about Creek staying with him because of her, she felt sure this plan would help to bring her closer to Branch.

Even if doing this meant her crush on Branch fizzled out, she hoped that they would build a good solid friendship by trying to help Creek along side Branch and Poppy felt that Branch could probably do with a few close friends.

 

Creek made his way back to his pod, the past few days had knocked his ego significantly, first with Branch pointing out he never really told Poppy or showed her that he loved her and then by Poppy herself pointing both these things out. As well as this there was the fact that he had a massive ego which Creek knew he needed to deal with before he tried to find another troll to love. 

Once he was inside his home, Creek decided to send a message to Branch via his pet dragon fly Opal to see if the offer of coming to stay with him for as long as he needed to recover was still open. Creek carefully attached the note to his dragonfly and then he watched Opal fly off carrying his message towards the bunker hoping that Branch would say yes.

Creek let out a deep sigh today had been a massively painful, but it had opened his eyes to some unpleasant realities about himself. He felt sure that given time he could work on these less appealing aspects of his personality, and hopefully as Poppy had said this would mean that next time he had a relationship it wouldn’t fail as spectacularly as this one had. 

There where however things which Creek felt he needed to deal with before he moved onto this improvement of himself and this was the pain he felt at loosing Poppy and the love which still lingered in his heart for her. Creek hoped that some time away from her and some help from the ever practical and as it turned out wise Branch that he could help him to change some of the less charming parts of his personality.

When Opal returned a short while later, it was clear to Creek that she carried a new message with her, Creek quickly fed her, then he took the reply off of Opal with shaking hands and read the brief words on the page. ‘You are welcome to come and stay in the bunker for as long as you need. Please knock four times on the hatch so I know it is you. Branch.’ Joy surged its way through Creek when he read this and he read it again to make sure he had read it correctly. Creek felt so relived that Branch was willing to let him stay for as long as he liked, he knew how rare it was for Branch to allow other trolls into his home and Creek felt touched and humbled to know that he was allowing him in.

Creek got two big bags out of his cupboard, he set to packing for his trip to the bunker, Creek was trying to make sure that he had everything that he needed for himself and Opal for an extended stay in the bunker. When he felt sure that he had everything he needed for them Creek carefully put Opal on his hair, then picked up the two bags and made his way out of his pod. He put the bags down outside the pod, Creek turned back to his pod, he locked the door to his home and then set off towards the bunker.

Creek made his way through the forest, when he reached the hatch of the bunker, he knocked on it four times, then stepped back and then waited for Branch to answer the knock. A few moments after he finished knocking the hatch swung upwards and Branch appeared, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment, before he said with relief. “Hello Creek, it’s good to see you again. You have a lovely pet by the way.”

“I’m glad you liked Opal.” Creek told him with a smile.

Branch turned his attention to the bags. “Would you like a hand with your bags?”

“Yes please.” Creek admitted with relief.

With a nod Branch climbed all the way out of the bunker, he picked up one of the bags and then carried it down into the bunker, he was followed a few moments later by Creek. Branch put the bag on the lift, he then went back to the hatch and secured it closed behind them, before returning to the lift.

Once they were in the main room of the bunker Branch turned to Creek and said to him. “I’ll show you the spare room.”

“Thanks.” He said to him gratefully.

Branch led him to the spare bedroom, Creek looked around the space, it was green’s and browns, it was very soothing and laid out for maximum practicality. Branch put Creek’s bag down by the side of his bed, he then turned to his guest and said to him. “The door here leads to your adjoining bathroom. When your unpacked you can come back to the main room, it was the one we went through on the way here and I’ll give you a guided tour of the bunker.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there.” Creek told Branch with a smile.

With a nod of the head Branch left Creek to his unpacking and made his way to the main room of the pod to wait for Creek.

Being very curious about seeing the rest of the bunker, Creek quickly unpacked, he found a nice corner of the room for Opal and made sure she was comfortable before heading back to the living room of the bunker to meet Branch.

When Creek came into the room Branch stood up from his chair, he gestured around at the room around them and said to him. “This is the main living area. Kitchen is this way.” Branch showed him where it was.

Branch showed him the rest of the bunker, Creek was fascinated by the library, the work room and all of the store rooms. “I have an empty store room, if you’d like you could use it to meditate and do your yoga in peace. Would you like to see it?”

Creek was deeply touched by how considerate Branch was being of him at this time. Creek smiled widely at Branch as he said to him. “I’d love to see the empty room.”

Quietly Branch led him through the bunker to the room and opened the door saying to Creek as he did so. “Here we go.”

Creek stepped into the room along side Branch, it was a nice sized room, softly lit and the energy here felt warm and serene. “This would be perfect…Are you sure about letting me have it?”

“Of course I am sure. You can even use some of your incense or oils in here if you want to.” Branch told him with sincerity.

Once more Creek looked around the room as he said to Branch. “Thank you. I will enjoy making my own space in here.”

Branch was glad that Creek liked this room, he wanted to make him more comfortable here, Branch wasn’t sure why he felt this way about Creek, but he didn’t think it was a bad thing. “I thought you might. Is there anything I should know that you don’t eat or drink?”

“Yeah, I don’t eat meats, I hope that’s not a problem?” Creek asked looking at Branch feeling a little nervous about saying this to him.

These words however where met with a nod. “That’s not a problem. Do you mind if I eat it around you?”

Creek quickly shook his head at Branch. “No, I don’t mind you doing that at all.”

“Good. Is there anything I can get you for your yoga and meditation room?” He asked him solicitously.

Creek gave Branch a smile. “No, I don’t need anything for the room, thank you Branch. I had every thing I needed in one of my bags, I’d been planning to ask you if I could use part of the living room, but now I don’t need to.”

“Well I’ll let you set up and I’ll make dinner for us tonight.” Branch told him heading off to the kitchen.

As he walked away to the kitchen Creek called out after him. “Thank you for everything! If you show me where everything is in the kitchen, I’ll make the next meal!”

Branch stopped walking, he turned to Creek and called back. “Your welcome and taking turns with the meals sound’s fair to me.” Branch made his way into the kitchen to start cooking.

Creek watched him go with a smile, he had never known Branch could be so welcoming or caring, but it was wonderful to ger to see this side of him. For the first time Creek could see the good which Poppy had told him was there in Branch, he could see now why she wanted to be friends with him and he wanted to be Branch’s friend too.

Branch meanwhile was getting out what he needed for dinner, his mind however was on Creek, he had always thought Creek was a handsome troll and being this close to him made Branch want to take the defences around his heart down to let another troll in for the first time for a long time. Branch would have usually been scared of these new feelings and getting hurt, but there was something about them which felt more peaceful and calming than he had experienced before.

When Creek had finished with his new meditation room, he came out and could smell a wonderful meal being cocked. His tummy grumbled loudly letting Creek know he was hungry, he made his way down to the main room of the bunker, then into the kitchen. “Hey Branch can I help you?”

“Sure you can lay the table.” Branch told him handing over place mats and cutlery.

“No worries.” Creek told him before heading into the main room and laying the table for them both.

Branch brought the food in, Creek had never seen such variety of wonderful looking cooked rice stuffed vegetables before and as he sat at the table Creek said to him. “These look good.”

“Good I am glad to hear it.” Branch said as he settled the plate before Creek.

Branch put his own plate down and sat at the table himself. As the two ate Branch looked across at his guest, he had no doubt the reason Creek was here was because of Poppy, but he didn’t feel he should ask what had happened, but wait for Creek to tell him what occurred. He’d also notice a slightly grey tone to creek’s usual vibrant purple Branch hadn’t mentioned it to Creek, he didn’t want to worry him unduly, especially as it might clear up in a few days.

When the meal was done, they cleaned up together, Branch showed him where everything was and when this was done Branch turned to Creek. “I’m going to work on some new inventions, feel free to do what you like in the bunker, all I ask is that you don’t make too much noise and that make sure to ask before taking any food or water from my supplies okay?”

“Sounds fair to me.” Creek told him with a small smile.

With a nod, Branch set off to his work shop and Creek watched him go, he loved seeing how caring Branch was being to him at this time. It really showed that you couldn’t judge a book by its cover when it came to Branch, there was a really nice troll under the prickly extra. 

Creek had to admit the more he got to see of the troll the worse he felt about the way he had treated Branch, he found himself hoping that this was a chance to make up for that past between them and maybe for them to be friends.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

Branch was keeping a close eye on Creek and he could tell that despite trying to appear cheerful he could tell that Creek was hurting inside. He wished that Creek would talk to him about what had happened to make him come down into the bunker, but so far he wasn’t and Branch could see quiet clearly how this was hurting Creek on the inside.

Deciding that he had to do something to help Creek move forwards Branch made his way to the library, he sat down beside the reading Creek on the sofa there and said to him. “So will you tell me what happened to bring you down here to stay with me? Don’ get me wrong I am happy for the company I just want to understand why you are here.”

The only answer to these words from Creek was silence, slowly Creek marked the page of the book, then he put it to one side on a table and looked at Branch. He very much wanted to tell Branch what had happened with Poppy, but the words stuck in his throat and wouldn’t come out he had never felt so afraid before now. Creek was frightened that Branch might think lest of him if he told him how much of a fool he had been with Poppy.

Branch could see that Creek wanted to tell him what had happened but couldn’t. “Are you worried I’m going to judge you? Or are you afraid?”

“Both…” Creek admitted in a whisper as he looked away from Branch with shame.

“I can understand that…It’s never comfortable to talk about emotions, especially if things went wrong, but keep it in won’t help you either. You can trust me Creek, I won’t tell any troll anything you have to say I promise you, I’m here to listen.” Branch told him gently meaning his words.

Creek let out a deep sigh, he bent his head forwards and placed it in his hands as the feelings of shame and stupidity swept over him again. There was something about seeing Creek like this which tugged on Branch’s heartstrings, he looked somehow handsome right now and Branch wondered if that was because he wasn’t being his usual peacock of a self. 

After a few moments Creek said to Branch is a soft sad voice. “I know you wouldn’t tell any troll what I have told you…It’s just I made a real fool of myself…I should have listened to you.”

Branch sighed deeply. “Would it help if I said I had a funny feeling you wouldn’t listen to me. So what did you do? Sing a love song from the highest tree? Paint the whole of troll village pink to match Poppy’s colours? No, no, wait did you buy every cup cake in the village and then give them all to Poppy to eat? Or did you buy Poppy the most tasteless piece of jewellery imaginable and give it to her mistakenly think she would like it?”

Unable to help himself Creek started chuckling, his skin turning more purple than the purple grey it had been lately, then he started to laugh full at Branch’s outlandish guesses of what he had done to try to win Poppy back and it was only when he caught his breath again that Creek managed to say to Branch still with laugher in his voice. “No, I didn’t do any of that!”

“Well then you could have done worse.” Branch told him with a small smile of his own.

Creek wasn’t at all used to seeing Branch smile and before he could stop himself he said. “Your actually very handsome when you smile…” Creek clapped a hand over his mouth, he then winced and took it away before apologising. “Sorry Branch that came out completely wrong…”

“No I get it…I’m not one for showing off my looks in the first place and well the colouring I have is less than appealing to most trolls…Still no getting side tracked. So what can you have done that was worse than I suggested?” Branch asked determinedly turning the subject away from himself and back onto Creek.

“I acted like a bright fungus leach crossed with a fluff pup…Where ever Poppy was I was and if she needed help I was always the first to offer to help.” Creek told him starting to blush brightly.

“So you were overly clingy and helpful?” Branch asked him in a gentle voice.

He gave Branch a nod, he was already feeling better having started to talk to Branch about what he had done and so Creek decided to continue. “But, that’s not all I did…I sent Poppy flowers every day and a box of really expensive troll chocolates…I even composed a song, thank goodness I felt that was too much…My singing voice is not one of the best.”

“Well as I said you could have done a whole lot worse.” Branch told him with a small shrug.

Creek chuckled again as he remembered what Branch had said earlier. “Yeah, you are right I could have done a lot worse…Some troll’s have done some very peculiar and over the top things to prove they loved another troll.”

Branch leant into Creek and whispered to him. “Do you remember that time Suki fell in love with Biggie?”

Creek looked at Branch, he hadn’t known that Branch had heard about that and he could feel laughter bubbling up inside him once more. “Oh, by the troll tree that was hilarious.” 

“First she almost burnt the village down trying to bake…Then Suki came to me looking for a way to get Mr Dinkles to like her!” Branch told him a small chuckle hovering in his voice.

“Oh no, she didn’t!” Creek asked, his own voice filling with laughter.

Branch gave a nod and said. “Yep. I told her I could give her a book on the subject, but there where no short cuts to making him like her! Suki stormed off and said she’d find an easier way…Thank goodness that one wore off when Suki realised it was Biggies cup cakes she was in love with rather than the troll himself!”

This time Creek wasn’t able to hold it back, he laughed loud and long, Branch watched him laughing smiling slightly to himself. Branch realised that it was good to make Creek smile, it made him feel warm inside in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time. He was surprised that for once he wasn’t afraid of the feeling, instead he wanted to treasure this emotion and for it to never end. Branch couldn’t really understand what was happening to him, he just knew that having Creek around was making him feel in ways he hadn’t for a long time.

Creek realised that Branch was watching him laugh and that he felt much better now than he had for the past few days. “Thanks, for making me feel better.” Creek said to him in a gentle glad voice.

“Your welcome. Is that the reason you came down here or was there more?” Branch asked him as softly as he could.

Quickly Creek nodded his head at him and then answered the question. “Yeah there was more…Poppy and I had a talk before I came down here, she pointed out a few of my flaws to me and I think she was right that I should try to work on them before I go into a new relationship. I thought down here with you would be peaceful and well…No offence meant, but you’re a strait talking troll who would tell me if I was being stupid…I’m have to admit after spending the last few days down here with you I was hoping you might be willing to help me be a better troll.”

Branch was flattered that Creek wanted his help, but at the same time he was concerned about what Creek was asking him to do. “Look as much as you annoy me being the way you are, there are somethings about you that I don’t feel that you need to change…So what exactly is it you want to work on?”

“Wait are you actually admitting that I have some redeeming features?” Creek asked Branch with surprise while at the same time his insides warmed for the first time in days.

In answer to this question, Branch held out his hand with two of his fingers a little way apart and said to Creek in a devilish voice. “Well a maybe you have a couple.”  
Realising that Branch was making an attempt to tease him Creek’s smile grew. “I’m glad to know you think there is something in me worth while.”

Branch looked Creek over for a few moments. “You’re a good looking troll Creek…You just tend to like to shove that fact in every troll’s face. I mean think about it, how will you ever know if any troll ever loves you for you, if you only base the relationship on looks?”

“I hadn’t thought about that.” Creek admitted sadly as he started to realise how short sighted he had been when it came to romantic relationships.

“You have a lot more than just looks to offer a troll Creek, but why do you never show any troll that? Why? What are you scared of exactly?” Branch asked him as gently as possible.

There was silence for a few moments before Creek answered this question, his voice soft and emotional. “I think I am scared of the same thing you are…Letting some troll in only to lose them again…I hope that I haven’t crossed some line by saying that to you.”

This time it was Branch who looked at him in silence for a short while before speaking to Creek. “I am surprised you noticed that I was scared about things like that…I thought I did a good job of hiding it from other trolls…You’re a lot more perceptive then I realised…However this makes me wonder why you tease me in the way you like to.”

Creek flushed with shame. “Yeah about that, I’m sorry…I did it because I envied you and it became a way for me to release my anger…I never should have behaved in the way I did.”

“Sounds like you need a better way of letting go of your anger in the future…How about you just talk to me instead, I’m pretty good at dealing with the anger of other trolls…And maybe you can help me deal with mine too.” Branch told him in a serious voice.

The blush on Creek’s face grew as he admitted to Branch with embracement. “As a spiritual troll I shouldn’t get angry.”

Branch shook his head at him. “That’s just silly Creek, spiritual or not, every troll get’s angry it part of being a living creature. Getting angry doesn’t make you any less spiritual Creek, it’s how you handle it that matters the most.”

“Yeah your right…Maybe we can help each other with our anger by talking. Maybe you might like to learn to meditate or do yoga from me.” Creek offered with a smile, he felt that teaching Branch this would not only help him to relax but would be a good way of repaying Branch for letting him stay here with him in the bunker.

“I’m not sure I could do either of those things no matter what I tried…My mind never sits still for long, it’s far too full of thoughts and inventions for that…Plus I’m not like you Creek, I’m about as spiritual as a rock.” Branch explained to Creek feeling suddenly shy by admitting to Creek things that he wasn’t good at.

Creek found himself feeling touched and honoured that Branch was willing to acknowledge something like this to him of all trolls. “Have you ever tried either before?”

“Yoga no…Meditation yes, when I was young, before we left the troll tree, your father tried to teach me…But something odd happened every time I tried…” Branch started to explain before he stopped and looked away from Creek.

Gently Creek placed a hand onto Branch’s shoulder and asked him tenderly. “Something odd?”

Branch didn’t answer this question strait away, but when he did he worded his answer very carefully. “Yeah…I kept hearing voices all mixed together… It was like being in a large pod full of trolls all talking at once. I tried and tried to stop it, but nothing ever worked there was just this constant babble and because of that I could never relax into mediation.”

A frown of concern settled onto Creek’s face, he couldn’t help but wonder if Branch might have been exhibiting the early signs of a pretty rare troll spiritual gift and so said to him in a deeply serious voice. “Branch I need you to answer me honestly when I ask you this alright?”

“Okay.” Branch agreed uncertainly, wondering what Creek was going to ask him.

Creek locked gazes with Branch as he asked. “Do you still hear that babble?”

Branch gave him a careless shrug and then said carefully. “Yeah, sure on and off. Usually I hear it when I don’t have something to fill my mind up enough. I used to hear it before bed a lot if I didn’t work until I was tired, so I took to making myself work until I fall into bed and go right to sleep.”

“Did my dad never tell you what those voices you hear might be?” Creek asked him with surprise clear in his voice.

This question made Branch blush, he looked down at his feet, shook his head and admitted to Creek in a soft troubled voice. “I never told him about it…I didn’t trust him…I was scared…I was scared I would be called crazy or a freak…I’ve spent years ignoring it and doing my best to make sure I have too much happening to hear the babbling.”

“Branch your not crazy, that babbling as you call it, is spirits talking.” Creek told him as gently as possible.

Branch gave Creek his best sceptical expression. “Spirits? Oh come on Creek no troll has had a gift like that for what hundreds of years and if they did it wouldn’t be me…As I said before spiritual as a rock, and wouldn’t a gift like that be more likely to run in a family like yours?”

Quickly Creek shook his head. “No, not necessarily. Do you just hear them or can you see and feel them too?” 

Quickly Branch shrugged, as much as he was willing to tell Creek he heard the babbling the feeling and seeing that was another thing entirely, training himself to do it all for years had been hard and Branch still wasn’t sure if he could fully trust Creek with it all yet. “I have no idea, I never got beyond the babble stage, I just cut it off and I now as I said I ignore it as much as I can. I never had any interest in things like that…You know me Creek anything spiritual is beyond me.”

“But it’s such an amazing gift, you could help so many trolls.” Creek said unable to understand why Branch wouldn’t want that kind of gift or want to use what he had been given.

Branch gave Creek a sceptical look as he asked. “I don’t understand how would hearing spirits help any troll?”

As Branch asked him this Creek realised that Branch meant what he had said, he had no idea how important such a gift was because his spiritual knowledge was non-existent. Creek took a few moments to formulate his answer to this question so that he would be able to give Branch an answer that he would understand with his limited knowledge. “Well you see you could pass on messages from those spirits and bring them and those they wish to talk to peace. You would also be able to help trolls if they had a spirit causing them issues by helping them to understand each other.”

After hearing this explanation of what he could do with his gift Branch shook his head at him. “I’m enough of a freak being grey thanks…I don’t want to have to listen to spirits too. I’m too afraid that once they knew what I could do I’d probably have no peace, the babble is annoying enough and I like my peace and quiet.”

“But Branch I really think you should use your gift.” Creek told him earnestly, he was deeply concerned that the tribe was losing out on an important gift by Branch hiding what he could do from them all.

Once more Branch shook his head as he said firmly. “No thank you…Really I am happy the way I am. Trust me if I could give the babbling to you I would.”

Creek could tell that he wasn’t going to convince Branch to change his mind at this time, but he hoped maybe eventually that Branch might be willing to reconsider using his gift if he approached things carefully. “I’d love to be able to help you develop your gift Branch, but I won’t force you.”

“Thank you Creek and I’ll be here to listen to you when you want to talk about your improvements to yourself and to give you advice when you want it. I believe it is your turn for dinner tonight.” Branch told him with a small smile, feeling very glad that Creek wasn’t going to push him to try to use his gift when he didn’t really want to. 

As he stood there Branch suddenly he could hear it a voice slightly above the babble, he didn’t know what to do, did he open up and show Creek or did he hide what he could hear? He knew that Creek was fascinated by his gift, but he had said he had little control over it, so Branch stood there watching Creek as he gave him a nod and went into the kitchen. 

‘Help Creek love again Branch.’ Said a gentle female voice and even though Branch had never met Creek’s mother Meadow he knew this voice was hers. His response to her words was a nod, Branch felt a gentle kiss on his cheek feeling this made him smile slightly.

To be honest Branch found it quite odd that he was finding it so easy to let his one time tormenter into his life as he was. Branch felt the reason he could do this was because he wanted to help Creek not become grey as he was and because Creek was finally showing his good side to him. Branch was very surprised to find that he was starting to see Creek as desirable and he wasn’t at all sure what to do with these burgeoning feelings.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

Branch and Creek spent the next few days living companionably together and they were both happily surprised by how easy they found it to share the bunker. They split all of the chores between them, Creek and Branch also made sure to spend time with each other so they could discuss anything they felt the need to.  
Creek was still fascinated by Branch’s ability, he really wanted to encourage him to use his gift more often, but Creek understood that for Branch such a gift wasn’t something he would find easy to embrace.

Creek wondered if there might be some way that he could make it easier for Branch to accept and use his ability to hear the spirits. He could understand Branch’s concerns that once spirits knew he was able to hear them they would not ever leave him alone again, but Creek felt sure that if could only teach Branch to control his gift then he would have peace from the spirits when he needed it. Considering though he was a guest in Branch’s home and that the usually crabby and unsocial troll was going out of his way to help him Creek felt he had no place telling Branch how to live his life. 

 

It was a week and a half after Creek had come to stay with Branch, when there came a fast rapping knocking on the hatch to the bunker, Branch let out a deep sigh and Creek shot him a concerned look as he asked. “Does that knocking belong to some troll that you don’t want to see?”

Branch shook his head before explaining to Creek. “No, not exactly, it belongs to Poppy…To be honest I am surprised that she was able to leave us alone this long before making sure you where doing alright. Don’t worry I won’t make you go up and talk to her, but would you do me a favour and if I don’t come back in half an hour call me down for dinner?”

“Sure!” Creek quickly agreed, very glad that Branch was willing to go up to deal with Poppy rather than making him do so.

With this reassurance from Creek Branch made his way up to the hatch, he opened it up carefully and sure enough Poppy was standing there waiting for him. “Hello Poppy, how can I help you?” He asked her cautiously.

She gave him one of her friendly smiles before saying to him. “I wanted to check how Creek was doing.”

“Creek is doing better.” Branch assured her.

“Good I’m glad to hear it. I’ll admit that’s not the only reason I came by today, I’ve been feeling very guilty about giving you an unexpected house guest and so decided to ask you if there was anything I could do or get for you in order to help out.” Poppy told him giving Branch a concerned look.

Branch shook his head at her. “I can’t think of anything I need and Creek and I are doing just fine between us.”

“Well please let me know if you do ever need anything, I’d really like to help you out if I can.” Poppy said to him earnestly.

Branch couldn’t see any harm in her request, if it stopped Poppy from coming here all of the time and had the added bonus of making her feel less guilty then that was even better. “Sure, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, knowing that makes me feel a little less bad about the mess I’ve caused.” Poppy confessed to Branch blushing in shame.

“I can understand that, but you can’t help the way you feel any more than Creek can.” Branch told her gently.

Poppy looked down at the floor and let out a deep sigh before confessing in a wretched voice. “I know that…I just hate that I’ve hurt him you know?”

Branch nodded as he spoke to her. “Yeah I know, you care about every troll and Creek is one of your oldest friends, you wouldn’t want to hurt him if you could help it. I know Creek knows that too, and you’ve also shown him things that he needs to change and Creek wants to grow and change to be a better troll. I think that in the long run this will be good for him…Pain changes us all…I hope for Creek he will come out of this better.”

“Thanks Branch that makes me feel a little better…Has any troll ever told you that you are very wise for your years?” Poppy asked him with a soft smile on her face.

“Only Creek.” Branch admitted shyly.

Poppy’s smile grew. “Well now I’m saying it too.”

“Thanks Poppy. Well I need to get back…” As he spoke Branch gestured down towards his home.

With a nod Poppy said to him. “Sure…Look Branch just remember I really do want to help.”

“I know. Later Poppy.” Branch said before making his way back down into the bunker.

Once Poppy was sure that he was gone, she gave a little happy jump, seeing Branch today had brought up in her all the happiness she had been feeling around him before Creek moved in and helped confirm to Poppy that she really did have feelings for Branch. 

Poppy instantly began to try to think of a way to get closer to him without arousing the suspicion from Branch or hurting either of them in some way. Trying to think of an idea which might help her to get closer to Branch Poppy made her way back to town her eyes lost in thought.

 

Branch made his way back into the bunker, he found Creek was waiting for him looking rather nervous and the moment he saw him Creek asked. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, Creek everything is fine.” Branch assured him.

There was a moment of silence between them, before Creek asked him in a voice which was edged in trepidation. “What did Poppy want?”

Branch didn’t hesitate to answer this question. “She wanted to make sure you where doing all right and she offered to get me anything which I might need because you where here with me. I assured Poppy that we where doing just fine and that I would let her know should we need anything.”

Creek gave Branch a relived smile. “Well that sounds like a sensible thing to say to her.”

“Knowing Poppy though she will be back to check on us again.” Branch told him with a roll of the eyes.

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Creek admitted ruefully.

Branch focused his gaze onto Creek, an act which caused his heart to skip a beat, a reaction which he had been having a lot lately and as always he ignored it. “We’ve been inside for quiet a while now, would you like to get out for a bit?”

Creek was rather surprised by this question, but he was pleased that Branch was asking him to join him on a walk. “Getting out sounds good. Is it just for a walk or do you want to go forage for things in the woods?”

“Both sound good to me, but if you’d rather just walk then we can do that.” Branch told him wanting Creek to be comfortable.

He turned over in his mind which he would rather do before saying to Branch. “I’d prefer just a walk thank you.”

“Then let’s pack a picnic and go. I have some places to show you which I think you will enjoy a great deal.” Branch said to him heading towards the kitchen.

Grinning widely Creek followed him to the kitchen, together they organised a picnic, Branch found a basket and when the basket was ready, he picked it up. “Ready to go?”

“Yep. I’m rather looking forwards to seeing what you have to show me.” Creek told him as they made their way back through the bunker and out into the forest beyond the hatchway.

Branch turned to look back at Creek he held out a hand towards him as he said. “Here take my hand and I’ll show you the way.”

Creek only hesitated for a moment before he put his hand into Branch’s, as the strong hand closed around his a warm and peaceful feeling spread through him. Creek knew without a doubt that Branch wouldn’t let any harm come to him as they made their way through the forest and there was something about knowing this fact which made butterflies take flight inside him.

Branch carefully guided Creek through the forest, then as he pushed some grass to one side Creek’s eyes went wide, before them was a clearing which was filled with small, white flowers shaped like stars. “Oh wow.” Creek breathed his voice full of wonder.

“Welcome to what I call star meadow.” Branch told him as he led him forwards along a path through the flowers and to some large flat rocks in the middle of the meadow. “We can have your picnic up there and once we have eaten our meal, we can carry on with our walk how does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful to me.” Creek said to him with a wide smile, he was looking forwards to both the picnic and the walk after.

Together they unpacked the basket, then started to eat and drink what they had packed and although the two trolls where not conversing at the moment, Creek and Branch where very content in each other’s company without any words being exchanged.

Eventually Creek broke the silence by asking Branch. “Do you think I will ever find another troll to love?”

“I’m sure you will Creek.” Branch assured him.

“Thanks Branch I needed to hear that. Do you think I’m improving on the areas which Poppy made me aware of?” Creek asked him his voice filled with trepidation.

Branch nodded to him. “Yes, I think you have come a long way in a short space of time, but the only way to know if you have truly changed is to give yourself time and see what happens.”

“I’ve got to admit I worry about opening my heart up again, only to get hurt all over again.” Creek told him with a worried frown.

Branch gave him an understanding look. “Well that makes sense. Love however is always a risk…I mean I know that first hand, I never intend to love again…But you’re not like me Creek, you deserve love and need it…”

Creek placed a hand onto Branch’s arm cutting off his words as he said to him. “You deserve love to Branch and don’t go telling me you don’t…I’ve seen the real you under the prickly exterior which you show to every other troll else and he is a troll that many would like to know and I am sure some troll would come to love with all their heart.”

These words made Branch blush, he wasn’t used to complements, hearing one from Creek made his heart thunder in his chest and right now all Branch wanted to do was kiss him. Branch was floored by this desire, he’d never expected to feel it, let alone for Creek, Branch wondered for a moment just why he felt this way. 

Then slowly realisation dawned on him, all these odd reactions to Creek, the warmth he felt and these desires he held for Creek, they where love. Branch had no idea how he had not realised that he was falling in love with him, but then he was so afraid to feel love, that Branch was willing to admit to himself he had probably been denying his feelings for Creek out of fear. 

Branch had no idea what to do about these new feelings he felt for Creek, he didn’t feel it was right to tell him that he had romantic feelings for him at the moment, he was after all just starting to recover from Poppy hurting him and Creek wasn’t at all likely to return his feelings at this time. 

Branch wondered if it was worth even trying to hope that maybe at some point in the future that Creek might come to love him in return, but considering he had only ever loved Poppy Branch didn’t think he had the slightest chance. Instead he decided that the best thing he could do with his feelings was hide them from Creek for now and just try to be a good friend and confidant to him instead.

Having seen this thoughtful expression on Branch’s face before Creek could tell that Branch was thinking very deeply about something and he wondered what he was contemplating. Creek very much wanted to ask what was on the mind of Branch, but he wasn’t sure that this question would be well received at this time and so he kept his questions to himself.

When they had finished eating Branch and Creek carefully packed everything back into the basket, Branch put the basket over his arm, he stood and offered Creek his hand again. Without hesitating, a smiling Creek put his hand into Branch’s, the same warm feeling flowed through him and again he felt safe as Branch held his hand.

Carefully Branch led Creek forwards, he led him from here to another part of the forest to another, as they came into it there stood rocks of grey and white which seemed to glow with every colour of the rainbow. “Oh wow…Moon stone and labradorite…I’ve never seen so many pieces before or so big. This is amazing.”

“Oh I am glad to see that you like this place. I come here sometimes when I…” Branch stopped, he took a breath and then tried again. “When I need reminding that colour is never really gone it is sometimes just hidden waiting to come back.”

Creek turned his gaze onto Branch and said gently. “That’s a beautiful thought.”

“Thank you.” Branch said looking around the area admiring it.

As he looked around at all the stones he spoke to Branch. “You know some interesting places Branch…Would you know anywhere I might like to use for meditation?”

“Hm give me a moment to think.” Branch told him and after a few moments he gave a nod. “Yes, there is somewhere I think you might like.”

“Then led on Branch.” Creek told him with a wide grin.

Branch led him through the forest, this time as the undergrowth feel back Creek found himself in a clearing covered with grass, there was a fluff willow in it next to a lake. “How about here?”

“Oh wow…” Creek whispered in awe. “The energy here is amazing. I will love coming here to meditate when I feel more like leaving the bunker.”

Branch felt pleased that Creek liked the clearing. “Good I am glad you like this clearing, it’s one of my favourite places to come and think, so I hope you won’t mind sharing it with me occasionally.”

“I have no objections to that.” Creek assured him.

“Do you want to stop here for a while or shall we head back to the bunker?” Branch enquired of him with interest.

Creek was touched by how solicitous of him Branch was being. “Can we just stay here and enjoy this?”

“Of course, how about we sit down?” Branch suggested gesturing over to the nearby tree.

“Sounds blissful to me.” Creek said in agreement.

Together they walked over to the tree, they sat down under the tree, Branch and Creek didn’t say anything, they just enjoyed the scenery, the peace of the clearing and the company they where in. Branch was only aware that Creek had fallen asleep when his head came to rest on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but smile softly at him. There was something wonderfully endearing in seeing that Creek trusted him enough to fall asleep on him and Branch was rather enjoying being able to watch the troll he loved as he slept. Slowly Branch put his arm around the shoulders of Creek, he leant back against the tree and just bathed in the perfection of this moment.

 

When Creek woke several hours later, he was aware that he was leaning against a warm solid form, and that there was a strong arm around him keeping him in place Creek felt very comfortable here and safe. Slowly Creek opened his eyes he found that Branch was the one watching over him, he was smiling softly at him and from no where Creek was hit with a powerful urge to kiss him.

Creek wasn’t sure how he held this urge back and little did he know that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to be kissing Branch was also experiencing the same feeling and fighting it. “Hey there, do you feel better after your nap?”

“Yes thank you I do. Sorry I feel asleep on you Branch.” Creek told him blushing as he made his apology to him.

Quickly Branch shook his head. “You don’t need to apologies to me. I’m pleased that you felt comfortable enough with me to fall asleep like that.”

Relief worked its way through Creek. “I’m glad I didn’t offend you in some way. You know I’m really comfortable here and I hope we can come back here together again.”

“Of course we can come back here any time you want.” Branch assured him, before he spoke to Creek again asking him. “Do you want to head back to the bunker now?”

Creek let out a deep sigh before speaking to Branch. “As much as I would love to stay here forever, I know I can’t…It’s getting late and we should be getting back.”

Branch reluctantly took his arm away from where it lay around Creek’s shoulders, they both stood up, Creek took Branch’s hand in his and Branch led them back to the bunker. As they walked along both trolls knew that they would not forget today for a long time to come and felt it had been a very important day for them both. When they arrive back at the bunker, they made their way inside, together they emptied the basket and cleaned up what was inside. 

When this job was done Creek and Branch set off in different directions, Creek wanted to meditate to clear up the strange feelings Branch had stirred in him and Branch went to his work room to work on an invention whilst he tried to come to terms with the fact that he had fallen in love with Creek.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I came down with a bug which is just clearing.

Chapter five:

Over the next few days and then weeks Branch decided that romantic love was very annoying, it made you want to do all sorts of strange things. He found himself desiring to sing to Creek, he wanted to hold hands with him, kiss and cuddle him and more than once Branch had to stop himself from confessing all of these new feelings for Creek.

Branch knew because he was a grey troll that what he was feeling was genuine love, so he couldn’t even fool himself that like other troll that this was a passing infatuation which might pass with time or cool to a close friendship. He was doing his best to hide the fact he loved Creek from the other troll, the last thing Creek needed right now was him confessing, his heart was still too bruised for him to do that to Creek. So instead of showing his love to him Branch tried to show Creek caring like one troll might for a sibling in distress. 

Branch was rather annoyed at Poppy, after her first visit to the bunker she had started turning up once a week every week to check on them. Branch understood that she felt bad about hurting Creek and wanted to help him to assist Creek in his recovery, but every time Poppy came to the bunker it just made Creek feel worse. So in the end Branch decided that he had to do something about her constant visits to the bunker and the next time Poppy called by at the bunker Branch had a serious conversation with her.

“Poppy you need to stop coming here every week.” He told her bluntly.

“Why I’m not doing any harm.” Poppy said with clear confusion.

Branch shook his head at her and then explained what was going on to Poppy. “That’s not true you are doing harm, not purposefully but still you are. Every time you come here to visit it makes Creek worried and sad. I need to ask you to stop coming here every week. I told you before if I needed something I would tell you and I mean that. I can always ask Creek if I can borrow Opal to send you a message or I can walk into town and find you, it’s not like it’s difficult to find you.”

“I really need to stop coming here?” Poppy asked her lower lips wobbling slightly.

Branch gave her an unimpressed look when he saw the expression on her face and said gently but firmly. “Yes, you do for Creek’s sake, do you understand?”

Poppy nods sadly. “Yes, I understand.” After she said this to him, Poppy ran off back towards the village. Branch watched her go with a deep sigh, he knew he had caused her a little pain, but Branch felt that once Poppy realised that he was just trying to help Creek she would calm down and realise this was for the best.

 

Creek and Branch would go out for walks in the forest around the bunker together often now, and after watching him at work a few times Creek was learning well what he foraged for and liked to help him. Creek was always curious about the name of each plant and what it was used for, Branch had joked once that Creek should write a book about all of the plants they came across and what they were used for. He had been extremely surprised when a few days later Creek came to him, he looked very nervous as he spoke to Branch. “You remember what you said about me writing a book about the plants and uses of them?”

“Yes, I remember.” Branch assured him.

“I’ve been thinking that I should actually write that book, but I would need your help to do so because you know the wild so well. I have some note pads with me I can use for the project, so we don’t need to go into towns for that. What do you think?” Creek asked him blushing slightly as he made this request of Branch.

Branch turned the idea over in his head and then answered the question. “I think that would be a good idea, it might just be what you need to get your mind off of your troubles and I would be more than happy to help you with such a book.”

Creek smiled widely at Branch, he felt so glad to know that Branch was willing to help him with this book. He had been a lot closer to Branch lately and he hoped that this would be a way for them to become even closer. Creek wasn’t willing to look to closely into the reasons as to why he wanted to get closer to Branch than he already was. “Good I’m glad you said that. Can we go out to the moon stone and labradorite clearing there where some plants there I’d love to look at.”  
“Sure we can. Do you want to pack a picnic again?” Branch offered him with one of his rare small smiles.

Seeing that small smile made Creek’s heart skip a beat, he wondered as he always did at that sight of that smile what Branch would look like with a full smile on his face. “I’d love that.”

Together they made up the picnic basket, once it was finished they left the bunker, as Branch went to walk into the forest, Creek took his hand into his, Branch jumped slightly as this happened, he looked back at Creek for a moment and then closed his fingers around his hand. Branch turns his attention back to the path in front of them, while he tries not to let Creek see his blush and to calm the rapid beating heart.

When they came into the clearing, Branch was sad when they had to stop holding hands, but he was happy to watch Creek as he walked around the clearing drawing the plants he could see there. While Creek was working on that Branch lays out the blanket then sits down unpacking the basket of the food and drink. When everything was ready Branch goes back to watching Creek for a while and eventually he calls out to him. “Lunch is ready!”

Creek comes over to him and smiles at him widely. “Thanks. So what are these plants named and used for?”

Branch looks at the plants which Creek had drawn on the paper and points at the first drawing. “That’s Helios flower. When it blooms the flowers are yellow and the gas the flower produces is used to fill balloons for the troll parties, they can be found all over the forest so it’s very common. It blooms most of the year accept the one day of winter we have and is very easy to store,”

Creek notes this down on the page while eating a sandwich, Branch joined in eating the sandwich’s and when they finished eating this sandwich Creek points at the next one. “Oh, that’s blue grass. It’s an all year round plant, but it is only found in this area of the forest. If you dry it well it makes good material for weaving baskets with.”

They carried on this way while eating the food, once they are done with the food and packed away their picnic away into the basket.

Shortly after this Branch suddenly frowned, then he quickly Branch brought his hands up, covered his ears and let out a noise of pain. “Ughh!”

Rapidly Creek took hold of his arms and asked him with extreme concern. “Branch! Branch what is it!”

“Ugh! There shouting! Ah!” Branch told him agony clear in his voice as he spoke to Creek.

Creek helped him to sit down on one of the stones and then addressed him in commanding tones. “Branch you need to focus. Look at me, just look at me! Nothing else!” Slowly Branch did as Creek directed. “Good Branch, now take your hands away from your ears.” His hands shook but Branch took his hands away from his ears. “That’s it, just keep focusing on me. Now Branch I need you to trust me can you do that?”

Branch gave him a nod. “Thank you, now just listen, listen to what they are trying to tell you and tell me what you hear.”

Slowly Branch gave another nod and murmured honestly. “I’m scared Creek…They’ve never yelled before just babbled at me.”

Quickly Creek took one of his shaking hands into his. “It’s alright to be scared that’s natural, but we need to know why they are yelling Branch. What are they saying?”

Branch took a deep breath, he gripped Creek’s hand in his and spoke. “Bell spiders, bell spiders heading for the village in a stampede…Hurry!”

Creek felt his tummy drop, dread filled him, he used the hand he was holding to pull the shaking Branch onto his feet. “We need to go now!”

Branch nodded with agreement, he grabbed the packed basked, then ran with Creek through the forest and into the clearing which held the village. Creek yelled with all his might. “Bell spider stamped!”

Branch joined him. “Hurry ever one into their pods!”

At first no troll moved, then they heard the rumbling, the trolls screamed and made their way up into the tree and into their pods. Creek pulled Branch up into the tree with him, they dashed into his pod, Creek closed the door behind them. They both leant against the door panting and just a few moments after this the Bell spiders came dashing through the forest and charging through the village knocking things flying and making everything shake.

Branch reached for Creek without thinking, he pulled him close and held him, Creek was surprised by him doing this, but he put his own arms around Branch and returned his embrace, the two of them stood together holding each other. “You saved them Branch…You and your gift, you saved them.”

“They can’t know what I can do Creek…They’ll see me as even more of a freak than I am already.” Branch told him his voice shaking with the fear he felt at the idea of any of the other troll’s knowing what he could do.

Creek tightened his hold on Branch. “I understand Branch, but what do we tell them…Their going to ask us how we knew the Bell spider’s where stampeding.”

There was silence from Branch as he thought of the best way to answer this question, then slowly an idea formed. “We tell the other trolls the truth, we where out having a picnic and a walk, we heard them and raced back here with a warning.”

Creek nodded against him as he said to Branch. “Of course, that makes sense. I will keep your secret always Branch I promise.”

“Thank you. You’re…You’re the only troll who knows what I can do…Telling you was hard, but telling you felt right…I’ve trusted you when I’ve never trusted any troll before.” Branch confessed to him still shaking slightly.

Creek tightened his hold on Branch. “Thank you for trusting me…I’ve done very little to deserve it, but I will make you glad that you have trusted me.”

“Thank you Creek…I feel suddenly very tired…Is that normal?” Branch asked him in a tired voice.

“Yes, it’s normal for some troll who is untrained. Come on let me help you sit down.” Branch gave him a nod, Creek helped him into his living room and then eased Branch down onto his sofa. “You need a sweat tea.” Creek told him before he went into the kitchen, he returned a short while later with the tea and pressed it into his hands. “Here drink this it will help.”

“Thank you Creek.” Branch said to him gratefully sipping on the tea. “I always wondered you know why…Why did I get this?”

Creek sat down on the sofa beside him, he had never seen Branch look so lost as he did right now and sought to try and offer him comfort and advice just as Branch had done for him. “I’m sure you’re not the first troll with that question. I can tell you that I found it hard when I first began too…Seeing auras…Being able to sense negative or positive energy, it’s no easier than what you can do…It’s just as indivisible to the other trolls around me as the spirits are.”

“I’m glad I can talk to you about this, it’s been a weight to carry on my own…I’ve been so scared of it…Scared of what I might hear.” Branch confessed his voice shaking as he spoke.

Creek placed a hand onto one of his arms as he said to him. “I can understand that, you’ve been alone for a long time and you’ve not had any troll who can understand in you in your life before. I’ll help you any way I can, from now on we are friends, I won’t mock you ever again and I hope you will try to understand my gift and not mock me in exchange.”

Branch met his eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you too. I am very glad to be your friend now Creek…I’m glad you weren’t scared by what happened.

Creek smiled widely at Branch. “I wasn’t scared, I guess that’s because my father trained me well. Will you let me help you with your gift Branch?”

“You’ve already helped Creek and I told you I don’t want to hear them.” Branch told him seriously.

“I know Branch. I’m not talking about making you open up to them, I’m talking about helping you to just deal with what you have now. You hear the babble all the time, I can assist you in stopping it and in opening up enough to hear them when they have something important to tell you. How does that sound to you?” Creek asked him in a gentle voice.

Branch turned this offer over in his head and then nodded to Creek. “That sounds like a good plan going forwards.”

“Good I am glad to hear that, look it’s getting late, why don’t we stay here tonight? It will mean sharing a bed I’m afraid.” Creek told him while his tummy turned over in side him at the idea of sharing a bed with Branch.

This idea warmed Branch on the inside, he couldn’t help but feel that this was the only chance he would get to be close to Creek and so Branch decided to take this opportunity. “I’m alright sharing a bed with you for the night.”

“Good.” Creek told him starting to get up to get things ready for them both to spend the night in his pod.

Branch however held on to his hand and pulled him down next to him. “Creek…You can see my aura right?”

“Yes why?” Creek asked him wondering what Branch was about.

Branch hesitated for a moment before asking him. “Would you tell me about it?”

Creek was stunned and delighted, his face broke out into a wide smile. “I’d be honoured Branch, but are you sure you want me to?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Branch assured him.

“Would you like to do that now or would you like to do that tomorrow?” Creek asked him genuinely wanting to be sure that Branch would be comfortable with what they were doing.

Branch takes a few moments to consider how to answer this question. “I think maybe tomorrow when I have had a chance to calm down after how strange today has been.”

“That sounds like a wise idea, I wouldn’t want to tell you something that wasn’t right because of what has happened today.” Creek told him with a small smile.

“Thanks Creek.” Branch said gratefully to him.

Before Creek could say any more there was a knocking at his pod door which they both recognised as belonging to Poppy. The moment he heard this sound Creek’s tummy plummeted, Branch squeezed his hand comfortingly, before he tried to stand up on shaking legs to go answer the door. Seeing this Creek gently stopped him, he shakes his head at him and said softly to Branch. “I’ll answer it. I need to face Poppy at some point.”

Creek came up onto his feet, he walked to the door and answered it. “Hello Poppy.”

“Hi Creek, can I come in?” She asks him politely.

Creek gives her a nod. “Sure.” He let’s her into the pod, then Creek closed the door behind her and led her into the main room of the pod.

As Poppy came into the room, she noticed that Branch was pale and shaking slightly. “Branch are you okay?”

“Just a bit shocked you know.” Branch explained to her easily.

Poppy gave him an understanding nod. “That’s understandable. I need to ask how you both knew about the spiders?”

Creek was the one who chimed in at this point. “We where out in the forest cataloguing plants and heard them starting to run. Branch noticed they where heading this way and we raced here to warn you all about them coming this way.”

Once more Poppy gave them both a nod. “Thank you for explaining this and for helping us all. What an odd occurrence.”

“Yes it was.” Branch agreed with her. “Hopefully they won’t stampede this way again, it can happen some times when their scared by a predator. We should really think about keeping an eye on that…The Bell spider stampedes could be used as a warning that a bigger predator being out there in the forest.”

After contemplating his words for a few moments Poppy nodded at Branch. “That sounds like it might be a wise idea. I know we are positive people and tend not to think of trouble but that was a big stampede and we were lucky no troll was hurt this time so I think the others will listen to me if I make this suggestion. I hope that alright with you?” Poppy asked Branch with a touch of concern to her voice.

“It’s fine with me.” Branch assured her.

With a smile and a grateful nod to him Poppy raced out of the pod to see to the safety of the trolls. Once he was sure that she had left, Creek walked back over to the sofa, he returned to his seat beside Branch and addressed him. “Does it make me a bad troll if I am glad Poppy has gone?”

Quickly Branch shook his head and quickly sought to reassure Creek. “No, it makes you a troll recovering from being hurt. Don’t try to force yourself to feel comfortable around Poppy, you’ll feel comfortable again when your ready and not before.”

“Thanks Branch.” Creek told him feeling relived that he didn’t have to try to make himself enjoy Poppy’s company. Slowly Creek placed his head onto Branch’s shoulder and asked. “Can I take a nap against you again…I feel safe when I do.”

“Of course you may.” Branch told him as he slowly put an arm around Creek.

Creek sighed with contentment as he felt Branch’s strong arm anchoring him to his side, he nestled a little closer to Branch, got himself comfortable on the sofa, before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.


	6. chapter six

Chapter six:

When Creek woke some time later he was filled as he so often was around Branch now with a feeling of joy and safety. Creek looked up at Branch sitting next to him, he was not surprised that after the day they had to find that he was asleep himself, Creek had never seen Branch look so at peace before and there was something about it which warmed his heart a great deal.

Creek took this moment to be able to look closely at Branch, he was a very handsome troll, this fact was emphasised by the loss of the lines on his face when he slept and Creek was well aware of just how handsome Branch was when he smiled. Creek couldn’t help but think that whichever troll could see beyond Branch’s grey colouring to him won Branch’s heart would be a very fortunate troll indeed.

He found himself wondering if any troll would be able to win Branch’s heart, he felt that Branch had a very well guarded heart and wouldn’t be at all easy at all to be victorious. As Creek continued to gaze at the sleeping troll the thought of fighting to have Branch’s heart for his own entered his mind. Creek was stunned that he should have such a thought, but as his eyes continued to linger on Branch’s face, he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t attracted to him. 

Still to love another troll so soon after Poppy to risk giving his heart again, Creek wasn’t sure that he could do that just yet, he knew that he needed to give himself time to recover from the rejection, after all these feelings he was starting to feel for Branch could just be because of the pain Poppy had given him.

As Branch stirred slightly, causing Creek to drag his eyes away from Branch, not wanting to be caught staring by the other troll when he woke up. Branch let out a deep sigh, he opened his eyes then yawned, before smiling at Creek. “It looks like we both fell asleep.”

“Yes so we did. I feel better for the rest though.” Creek admitted with a smile for Branch.

Branch nodded as he said in agreement. “So do I.”

Creek locked gazes with Branch and asked him. “Would you like something to eat now?”

“Yes please. Would you like me to give you a hand?” Branch offered.

“I would love your help Branch.” Creek assured him, together they rose from the sofa and then Creek and Branch made their way into the kitchen. With Creek’s instructions Branch was soon helping him out in the kitchen and it didn’t take them long to have a simple but nourishing vegetable soup put together.

Together they lay the table, Branch and Creek then brought their meals in, they sat down at the table and started to eat their meals. “Um, this is a good soup.” Branch told him.

“Thank you. I am glad you like it. Soup is kind of my specialty.” Creek admitted to him with some pride.

Branch gazed across the table at him as he said to Creek. “I can see why. I’ll have to get you to show me how you make it so well, I’ve tried a few times but my soup is never this tasty and it’s such a good way to use up vegetables.”

“Indeed, it is a very good way to use up vegetables, soup also stores well and is useful when you are feeling unwell too.” Creek told him in agreement, he was always happy to have such conversations with Branch.

When the food was finished they cleared the table together, Creek and Branch then washed up and put away all washing up away. With this all done they returned to the main room of the pod, Branch sat back on the sofa and then confessed to Creek. “I don’t know what to do with myself…All my work is at home in the bunker.”

“Well I know better than to ask you to meditate or practice yoga with me…But what do you say to a dance?” Creek asked him, the moment he asked this question Creek wasn’t sure why he had asked Branch such a thing, because he knew that Branch wasn’t one for parties at all.

“If it is a slow dance then I won’t object.” Branch said interrupting the flow of Creek’s thoughts. Creek turned a wide eyed gaze onto him and seeing this expression on Creek’ face Branch let out a small huff of laughter before saying to him. “I can see I surprised you. I do know how to dance, I’m just not fond of the party music used by trolls all the time…I’d much rather dance the waltz.”

Creek found himself grinning, he rather liked the idea of dancing the waltz with Branch, quickly he found some slow music and started it playing. As the romantic music played Branch came to his feet, and held a hand out towards Creek. “Dance with me?”

As he looked at Branch holding his hand out towards him Creek felt his heart jump inside his chest, he closed the distance between them, and when he reached him Creek slipped his hand into Branch’s. Branch closed his hand around Creek’s he gently pulled him towards him, Branch put the hand not holding his to Creek’s waist and then carefully started to guide him around the pod in a slow waltz.

This was an amazing experience for Creek, he had never danced with another troll like this before and he was more than happy to add this to the many wonderful first time experiences Branch was helping him to experience. As they danced Creek leant hi body against Branch’s he was happily surprised by how well their bodies fitted together and just like sleeping against Branch dancing with him made Creek feel happy and safe.

“This is wonderful.” Creek told Branch in a soft voice.

Branch was more than happy to agree with this. “Yeah it is.”

“Could we do this again?” Creek asked, but before Branch could answer this question from him Creek spoke to him again. “I seem to ask you that a lot.”

“It’s alright I’d rather be asked these things then you assume I’m either not interested or I’ll just go along with your plans.” Branch told him, and as the song came to an end he asked. “Would you like to dance some more?”

Creek caught his gaze with his own as he said softly. “I’d love to.”

Branch was glad to hear Creek say this as he had no desire to stop dancing with him, as he was rather enjoying being able to be so close to the troll he loved. The two continued to waltz for some time they were both enjoying themselves and neither of them felt like stopping anytime soon. The words of the romantic music had Branch thinking of Creek and Creek thinking of Branch, and neither of them was aware of this fact. 

Eventually the CD they where dancing to came to an end, bringing their dancing to a halt, Branch and Creek stood in the middle of the main room of Creek’s pod just holding each other. Neither one of them moved for the longest time, then slowly their gazes locked, they where both hit at the same time with the urge to kiss the other and for the longest time neither one moved. Then slowly Branch took his hand from Creek’s waist, he lifted it and used his fingertips to brush lightly over the side of Creek’s face.

A sigh of happiness left Creek as he leant into Branch’s hand causing it to flatten against his cheek, cradling it gently. Creek focused on Branch, who was watching him with intense blue eyes, Creek had never seen him look like this before, so serious so strong and it made his inside quiver in a thrilling and exquisite way.

Branch stroked his thumb over Creek’s cheek while he continued to cradle his cheek with the rest of his hand. Branch was quite surprised by just how soft the skin of Creek was, it felt so nice under his fingers and all Branch wanted to do was keep stroking Creek’s cheek. “I should stop.” Branch said in a soft but deep voice.

“I don’t want you to stop.” Creek murmured looking at Branch through half lidded eyes.

Branch took a deep breath, he knew if he didn’t stop he would kiss Creek and so confessed to him. “If I don’t I may end up doing things which would make you upset or uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Creek assured him, covering Branch’s hand on his cheek with one of his own.

“Creek you have no idea how tempting you are to me right now.” Branch groaned out, trying with all of his might to hold onto his desire to kiss Creek.

These words made Creek very curious and so he asked Branch. “Tell me how I tempt you?”

Branch was quiet for a few moments as he considered weather to answer the question or not, but eventually he made a confession to Creek. “Everything about you tempts me, but right now I want to kiss you so much. Now you know why I need to stop.”

Creek was thrilled to hear these words and couldn’t help but return Branch’s truth with his own. “You don’t need to stop Branch, I want you to kiss me.”

“Are you sure, because once I do, I won’t want to stop.” Branch warned him with great seriousness.

“I am very sure.” Creek assured him, before smiling softly at him and saying. “Please kiss me Branch, I want to know what it feels like to be kissed by you.”

These words are rewarded with a smile from Branch, he gave him a nod, then softly he kissed Creek, determined that he would be very gentle with him, trying to hold back the joy and desire which flooded through him like a giant wave.

Creek had been kissed many times before, he’d experienced many more experienced than ones this one, but there was something about the gentle pressure of Branch’s lips against his which felt a whole lot more pleasurable to him than many other kisses he’d had before.

Quickly Creek put his arms around Branch, who slid his own arms around him and the two pushed their bodies flush together. As soon as their bodies made contact they both groaned with pleasure while all the while they continued to kiss each other.

Creek broke the kiss and said in a voice laced with wanton desire. “More Branch, please…Kiss me harder. I want to feel how much you want me!”

Branch shook his head. “I shouldn’t…um!”

His words where cut off as Creek’s lips descended on his kissing him hard, clearly showing Branch what he wanted. Branch wriggled against him, he tried to pull back a little and soften their interaction, but Creek was having none of it. A low growl came from Creek, he gripped the back of Branch’s leaf shirt, pulled back and caught Branch’s eyes with his own. “Please Branch, this feels so good, so right, I want you to give me more.” He begged.

Quickly Branch shook his head again. “No. Your just swept up in the moment right now and if I do what you want you’d regret it come morning.” Branch used his superior strength to carefully remove Creek’s fingers from his shirt. Branch cradled his hands in his, he lifted each fisted hand and kissed the back of each one. “We have done enough now…maybe too much…Let’s go to bed. I’ll take the sofa and you can sleep in the bed.”

“No! You are sharing a bed with me tonight no matter what.” Creek told Branch, he grabbed his wrist and pulled Branch into his bedroom. As soon as they where inside the room Creek released Branch, he turned and tried to leave, but Creek hugged him from behind and said to him. “Please, just share with me, we can stay fully dressed so nothing will happen. I know I won’t sleep well if you are on my sofa, so you have a choice, either in here with me or we camp out in the main room together.”

Branch let out a deep sigh, he knew he was defeated, as he wouldn’t want Creek to have a bad night’s sleep because of him. “Alright, we will sleep in here together.”

“Thank you Branch.” Creek released Branch from the hug and when he turned around to face him Creek gestured to a door to one side of the room and said to him. 

“There is a bathroom in here so you can get ready for the night.”

Branch nodded, before saying to him. “Great!” Branch made his way into the bathroom, he did his nightly ablutions before bed and then returned to the bedroom.

When he entered the room again, Creek had changed from his yellow trousers into a soft pair of blue bed trousers. Smiling at Branch Creek made his way past him and into the bathroom so he could get ready for bed himself.

While Creek was gone Branch took off his leaf vest, he folded it and placed it on top of one of the chest of draws, he wished he had a change of trousers himself, but as he did not Branch climbed into Creek’s bed dressed in just his brown shorts.

After a short while in the bathroom Creek returned to the bedroom, he stood in the doorway to the bathroom admiring the top naked Branch sitting in his bed, Creek wanted to make sure that he never forgot this moment, while at the same time Creek also hoped that he would get to see Branch like this many more times.

As much as Creek had, had his reservations about allowing himself to get this close to Branch this quickly he found they had quickly been swept aside by the torrent of love which had poured through him the moment Branch had kissed him. Creek knew Branch cared about him a lot and the way Branch had kissed him told him that he felt a lot more than just caring for him and Creek hoped he could convince Branch to confess all of these emotions for him.

Creek came over to the bed large double bed, he climbed into the bed beside Branch, he smiled at him gently and asked. “Are you ready for bed?”

“Yes I’ll admit I really am ready. It’s been a long tiring day.” Branch admitted, then as if to confirm his words he yawned widely, this caused Branch to blush brightly and say to Creek. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright Branch. I’m just as tired, let’s get some sleep. May I hug you before bed?” Creek asked, then feeling suddenly shy by his request he picked at the bed covers.

“Yes you can.” Branch told him, before he opened his arms for Creek.

Thrilled by being allowed to do this Creek quickly wrapped his arms around Branch hugging him firmly, Branch returned the hug nuzzling against him slightly. “Good night Creek.” Branch said softly.

“Night Branch.” Creek said in return breaking the hug and then settling down in the bed.

Branch lay in the bed beside Creek, their gazes met, the two of them shared a small smile, then Branch gathering his bravery kissed Creek on the forehead and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Creek grinned to himself, he was utterly pleased with the way things had gone today and he hoped that they would be able to move forwards together from here. Still smiling Creek closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep looking forwards to what might come tomorrow.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

When Creek woke in the morning it was to a wonderful feeling of warmth, there where strong arms around him anchoring him securely against a wide flat chest with his hands spread wide on the soft skin of the muscular chest of Branch. Creek didn’t open his eyes he simply himself revel in the feeling of Branch holding him, he had thought that being hugged by Poppy had felt good, this embrace from Branch felt so much better to him.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, he was glad to see that Branch was still sleeping, Creek didn’t move a muscle for a moment and then slowly he started to stroke his fingers over the parts of Branch’s chest he could get to eagerly mapping out this new land with his fingertips. Creek was a well experienced troll when it came to love, but he had never felt anything like the emotions he was right now, they were so much deeper and stronger than anything he had ever felt before now.

Creek’s exploration of Branch’s chest drew a small moan from the still sleeping troll, this tiny noise set desire scorching through Creek, this was closely followed by shame. Branch was his friend and had been trying to help him recover from the hurt Poppy had inadvertently caused him, he shouldn’t be feeling like this about Branch, should he?

Quickly Creek looked at Branch again, that desire flared again, but there was something else there to, something deeper and quieter which he had been to lost in all the confusion of his emotions to sense before. As he continued to stair at Branch, Creek tried to focus on this feeling, he was mentally groping ineffectually to fathom out what it was. It was only when Branch’s eyes opened and focus on him that the name for this feeling finally presented itself to Creek, it was love and he knew that this was not just desire or a crush.

Creek felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him, he wasn’t sure when these feelings had come to be and as he analysed this love he felt for Branch, he realised that it was something strong and not likely to be just passing feelings.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Branch asked Creek gently clearly worried that Creek would regret how heated things between them had become the night before.

Creek smiled brilliantly at Branch, he didn’t regret last night at all, in fact he rather wanted to bring back that fire from the night before. “Wonderful.” Creek told him, before he nuzzled closer to Branch and inhaling his natural earthy scent.

As Creek did this Branch let out a groan, which was half pleasure and half embracement. “Creek don’t do that, you’re going to make me want you in ways which you may regret.”

“I think you need to know that I won’t regret anything we do together Branch.” Creek told him seriously before kissing him softly on the chest and raising a moan from Branch. “I love hearing you moan. Branch I am in love with you…I don’t know when it happened or how…But I want to stay with you and never be parted from you again.”

As he says this to Branch, his eyes widen, before he says to Creek. “Creek you know saying such a thing is a big thing for trolls. Are you really sure about this, because if I accept what you are offering to me, if I let all the love I feel for you out and you decided to change your mind about your feelings for me, I would never forgive you for it, do you understand?”

Creek met his gaze and answered the question Branch had asked him seriously. “I understand you completely Branch and I will not change my mind. I don’t wish to hurt you or myself, so I suggest we just follow our feelings as we move forwards from here and make sure to talk to each other frankly about what we want and expect from each other as well as about our new feelings for each other.”

“That sounds wise.” Branch agreed.

“May I kiss you good morning?” Creek asked him gently.

Branch didn’t answer this question with words, instead he softly kissed Creek on the lips. With a delighted hum Creek started returning the kiss more than happy to get lost in the act of kissing Branch. He was not the only one to be enjoying this moment, as Branch himself was also utterly lost in the pleasure which kissing Creek brought to him.

When the two trolls eventually broke the kiss they where both breathing hard, but feeling utterly exhilarated at the same time. Neither of them wanted to move, they where both so happy and content where they were, but at the same time they knew that they would need to leave the safety of their nest to face the day ahead. “I just want to stay here and never leave.” Creek confessed to Branch in a soft but happy voice.

“Yes…I know exactly what you mean, I feel so content…Unfortunately we will need to get up, we need to eat and head back to the bunker.” Branch told him stretching, he carefully released his hold on Creek and then he got out of bed.

Creek groaned in disappointment, he reluctantly got out of bed. Creek knew Branch was right they needed to eat something and then head back to the bunker before Poppy could organise some sort of party to thank them for saving the trolls from the stampede. He knew Poppy well enough to know that she was probably already starting to plan such a celebration. Creek had no wish to attend such a party and he was well aware of the fact that if he didn’t want to go then Branch certainly wouldn’t want to.

“What shall we have to eat?” Creek asked Branch.

Branch was quick to answer this enquiry. “Toast will be fine for me.”

Creek had to admit toast sounded good and it would be quick and easy making their departure all the quicker. “I’ll join you with the toast.”

Branch made his way into the bathroom, he quickly took care of his morning ablutions, when he came back out Branch put his jacket on and spoke to Creek. “I’ll find the toaster while you get ready for the day.”

After he said this Branch made his way out of the bed room towards the kitchen. Wanting to be with Branch as soon as he could Creek quickly got ready for the day ahead and then made his way into the kitchen. Branch had found the toaster, some plates, bread and the butter, Branch was already toasting some toast and had gotten out some cups. As he hears Creek enters the kitchen, he turns to look at him and says to Creek. “I was going to make some tea, but I couldn’t find the tea bags.”

“Ah, I’ll get it.” Creek quickly get’s out of a cupboard the tea and started to brew it, as he waited Creek addressed Branch. “I can’t wait to get back to the bunker.”

“Oh really why?” Branch asked him curiously.

“Well, I want to be alone with you again, but I am also concerned that Poppy will want to celebrate our helping to save the other trolls and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to go to such a party. I think spending a peaceful time in the bunker with you has changed the way I view all of the partying that trolls do…I’ll admit I was never overly fond of it anyway being spiritual in nature and being away from all of the parties has just confirmed to me I would rather not party all of the time.”

Branch was glad to hear that like himself Creek longer cared for the big parties the trolls liked to throw all of the time. “It’s nice to know I have changed the way you see the parties, and made you feel brave enough to say you don’t want to attend them any more.”

“Well I am not saying I wouldn’t go to a friend’s birthday party or the big events of the year I’d still attend.” Creek clarified to Branch.

Branch gave him a nod and as he started to butter his toast said to Creek. “I can understand that.”

Creek looked at Branch before asking him gently. “Do you think you’d be willing to come with me to those parties? I know you are not fond of them, but I would love you to go with me.”

Branch thought about the answer to this question, while he put some toast in the toaster for Creek. “I think I wouldn’t mind so much if you where there with me…I’d be willing to try.”

Creek smiled widely at Branch feeling utterly thrilled that Branch had said yes to his request. “Thank you.”

Creek poured Branch some tea and Branch grabbed Creek’s toast as it popped up and started to butter it. “Your welcome.”

As Branch buttered the toast, Creek poured himself a cup of tea. With their breakfast now ready they made their way into the main room of the pod, together Branch and Creek sat down on the sofa and started eating their food.

When they had finished eating Creek looked at Branch sitting next to him, there was something he very much wanted to ask Branch, but he was rather afraid that the answer to his request would be no, still Creek decided that he wanted to ask his question any way or the not knowing and the could have been would eat him alive. “Hey Branch, would you mind if we continued to share a bed when we get back to the bunker…I know that it’s a lot to ask of you, but I’d love it if we could.”

Branch was quiet for a few moments, then he nervously licked his lips before making a confession, about something which had been on his mind ever since they had left bed earlier in the day. “You know before now the answer would have been no…But now…Now I don’t think I’d sleep well without you by my side.”

Creek couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely at Branch, he quickly gave him a soft peck on the lips. “I’m so happy to hear that.”

“Let’s wash up and head home.” Branch led the way into the kitchen, with Creek not far behind him.

Side by side they washed up, they were both keenly aware of the way they worked side by side without needing any words, somehow without either of them being aware of it they had developed a close relationship which was almost like that of two married trolls rather than friends. Neither of them felt at all perturbed by this realisation, in fact if anything, it made even more sense out of the romantic feelings between them, which where forming into a bond strong enough to last the rest of Creek and Branch’s lives.

Once they had finished cleaning up after breakfast Branch and Creek left the pod and started to make their way back through the troll village to the bunker. As they walked many trolls stopped them to thank them both for their timely warning, Creek and Branch accepted these expressions of thanks from the others without ceremony.

Before the two of them could make it to the safety of the bunker a perky voice they knew all too well called out cheerfully from behind them. “Creek! Branch! Wait up!”

Branch and Creek stopped walking, they turned, to face Poppy who was racing towards them smiling widely. “I’m so glad I caught you both! I wanted to thank you again and tell you I am planning to hold a party as an expression of thanks from all of the other trolls to you both for saving us all.”

As soon as Poppy said party Branch pulled a face similar to a child taking bitter medicine, before saying to Poppy. “You know I don’t like parties Poppy.”

“I to prefer a quieter life. We understand the other trolls are grateful and they want to show us how grateful they are to us, but I think I speak for both Branch and myself when I say we are more than happy with the words of thanks which have already been spoken to us.” Creek said gently but firmly to Poppy.

Branch gave a nod of agreement. “Just being told thank you is more than enough for me. If you still want to have a party Poppy then don’t let us stop you, but we have no intention of attending.”

Poppy pouted with disappointment, but at the same time she understood why Creek and Branch wouldn’t want to attend a party. As Poppy stood there contemplating the two male trolls she realised that there was something different about them today, but what it was Poppy couldn’t say. “Okay, I’ll let you off for the party…I do understand why you both wouldn’t want to come and I am sure that the other trolls will understand too.”

“Thank you Poppy.” Creek said with relief.

“Yes thank you.” Branch echoed, he felt just as relived as Creek sounded.

“But don’t be surprised if the other trolls start leaving you both gifts outside the bunker.” Poppy warned, more than aware of how much the other trolls felt they owed their lives to these two trolls and wanted to thank them.

They exchanged a quick look of surprise. “Okay thanks for the warning Poppy.” Branch says gratefully to her.

Poppy turned her gaze onto Creek. “I am glad you are talking to me now.”

Creek found that he really wasn’t worried about talking to Poppy any more, with Branch at his side he felt strong and able. “I’m finding it a lot easier now thanks to Branch. He has helped me a lot. I’ve decided and Branch has agreed that I’ll be moving into the bunker with him…I feel safe there and Branch isn’t afraid to tell me when I’m being an idiot.”

Poppy was shocked when Branch gave Creek a small smile, she’d never seen Branch smile before, he looked so handsome and Poppy could feel her heart thundering inside her as she looked at that smile. “Well some troll has to tell you when your getting a big head and I appear to be the only one brave enough.”

Creek smiled back at Branch. “That’s true you are the only one other than Poppy to be willing to point out my flaws and help me conquer them.”

“And in return you assist me with over coming my own issues.” Branch told him seriously.

If Poppy had felt something had changed between these two before, she knew now sure that there was. “Has something happened between to you two?” Instantly both Creek and Branch blushed, this instant reaction from them meant that Poppy now had her answer and before they could answer her question, she addressed them again her heart feeling cold inside her as she asked them. “Are you two a couple?”

“Yes.” Branch said simply. Creek was startled but thrilled by this confession from the troll he loved and before he could say anything Branch was clarifying his one word answer to her. “Yes we are a couple Poppy…I am in love with Creek.” As he said this Branch gazed at him lovingly and took one of Creek’s hands into his.

“You’re in love?” Poppy asked in clear disbelief.

Branch’s eyes never left Creek as he confessed. “Yes I am…Very deeply in love.”

Poppy could hardly believe what she was hearing, all of her hopes of maybe being able to win Branch for her own where being shattered and by Creek of all trolls. The irony of this whole situation was not lost on Poppy, still there was one last hope as so far only Branch was willing to state they where together, Creek had not voiced his agreement to this and so Poppy asked him. “And you Creek? Are you in love with Branch?”

Creek didn’t even hesitate as he answered the question. “I am in love with Branch.”

If the small smile she had seen on Branch’s face made him look more handsome then usual, then this full smile rendered him utterly attractive. “I am glad to hear that Creek.”

Creek smiled back at him, then turned his attention back to Poppy. “If you will forgive us Poppy, we should get home.”

“Yes of course.” She said to them unable to see a reason to delay them any further. Poppy stood there watching Creek and Branch as they walked away, she could hardly believe what had happened, she had lost Branch before she even had a chance to try to win him and Poppy found herself feeling utterly bereft.

When Creek and Branch made it home at last, they quickly went inside, Branch quickly closed the door to the bunker behind them and they both let out sighs of relief.

As soon as they were in the main room of the bunker, Creek turned to face Branch and spoke to him. “I was so pleased to hear you tell Poppy you loved me Branch.”

“And I was just as thrilled when you where happy to tell her you loved me too.” Branch told him smiling again.

“I love seeing you smile.” Creek told him softly, as he wrapped his arms around Branch in a gentle hug.

Slowly Branch returned the hug saying as he did. “What can I say being in love with you is making me feel happy again.”

Creek nuzzled into Branch as he said pondered. “I wonder if that means I’ll get to see your colours again and maybe hear you sing?”

“I don’t know…But maybe in time.” Branch told him in a soft voice.

Creek was careful to reassure Branch. “I have plenty of time and just as you’ve not rushed me as I healed I won’t be rushing you to change either.”

Branch let out a grateful sigh and squeezed Creek a little tighter. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to help me move my things from the guest room into yours?” Creek asked him.

“I’d love to.” As he said this Branch broke the hug, he took Creek’s hand in his and guided him to the guest room so they could begin to move all of Creek’s things here into the main bedroom.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a lemony chapter you are warned. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, it wouldn’t come out right.

Chapter eight:

Poppy turned out to be quite correct to warn Branch and Creek that the other trolls would stop by the bunker to leave them gifts in thanks for saving them. Branch had been up on the bunker lift and down to accept these presents and thanks all day long. By the time night fell and the trolls stopped coming to the bunker there was quite an assortment of gifts which had been giving to the two trolls, varying from food to books.

Branch and Creek surveyed all of the presents which they had been given, the two trolls looked at each other and after a few moments of silence Branch said. “Well at least most of the gifts have been practical.”

“That’s true…Still I wasn’t expecting this many presents.” Creek said eyeing them again.

A small chuckle left Branch. “Me either, they really went to town…Neither of us is going to need to cook for days. I’ll admit that I’m really looking forwards to trying Biggies triple chocolate cake.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you liked chocolate cake.” Creek said with clear interest.

Branch gave him a nod. “Yes, I always have…But I have never tried triple chocolate it looks wonderful.”

“Well why don’t we get ourselves a slice each and decide what we are going to do with the gifts that aren’t food.” Creek suggested to him.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Branch said in agreement heading to the kitchen, he sliced the cake, while Creek brought out two plates for the cake.

With a slice of cake each, Branch and Creek returned to the main room of the bunker and settled down on the sofa next to each other before tucking into the cake. “So the new blankets we can both use.” Branch said looking across at them.

Creek gave him a nod as he spoke. “Agreed. I’ll take the new yoga mat, if you have no objections to that.”

“I have none, after all I have no use for it. The tools will make a great addition to those I already have. I don’t have any use for the scrap books what about you?” Branch asked looking at the four sitting in front of them.

Creek shook his head. “I was never keen on scrap booking like other trolls…” Then an idea came to him and so Creek spoke to Branch again. “You know we could use them as note and drawing pads.”

“That’s a very good idea Creek.” Branch said, he reached out, Branch picked up one of the books opening it and opened it. “The paper in them is really good, the colours are very bright, but I can work with that.”

“And so can I. I think we should see what each one of the books are about before we decide what to do with them, we may want to donate some to the library rather than keep them.” Creek suggested looking across to the tower of books against one wall.

“Yes, that is a good idea. It’s clear that there were quite a few trolls who had no idea what to get us and so they just brought us books they thought we might enjoy.” Branch said following Creek’s gaze to the books “I think that is a job for the morning.”

“Agreed. Shall we find out what is on the CD Suki made for us, after washing up the plates and cutlery?” Creek asked picking up the blank case.

“Sure why not.” Branch said standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Creek wasn’t far behind him, together the two trolls washed up the plates and cutlery, dried them all and then put the two plates and the cutlery away again. Together they returned to the main room of the bunker, Branch brought out a CD plyer and paced it on the table in the room. Creek opened the case, he took the disk out, then Creek carefully slipped the disk into the player, closed it and then pressed play.

Classical music filled the air, this surprised both Creek and Branch, but pleasantly so. “Well this is nice.” Creek said to Branch after listening to the disc for a while.

“Yes it is very nice. It is very relaxing music. We can dance the waltz to this or you can meditate to it.” Branch said still listening to the music filling the bunker.

Creek smiled at Branch, he rather liked both of these ideas and said in agreement. “It would be nice to do both of those things. Suki has been very thoughtful in her selection of music for us.”

Branch gave him a nod of agreement. “Yes, it is good to know that Suki knows us well enough to avoid certain types of music.”

“True and as much as I am enjoying listening to this music…I would rather go to bed with you.” Creek told him honestly, blushing a little as he made this confession.

Branch came up behind Creek, he slowly put his arms around his waist and then whispered softly into Creek’s ear. “Oh really now?”

Creek shivered in pleasure and bit his lip softly. “Yes really. You’ve managed to escape my desires for you so far, but I’m not going to let you escape me tonight.”

A chuckle left Branch, he hugged Creek to him and nuzzled him. “Who says your going to get a chance to do anything tonight?”

Another wave of pleasure washed through Creek, he licked his lips and nuzzled Branch back while asking in a pleasure laced voice. “Are you planning something for tonight then?”

“Maybe. I might just need a little convincing to go through with it though.” Branch told him, then gently started kissing over the edge of one of his ears.

Creek moaned softly, before saying to him. “I had no idea you could be like this.”

Branch smiled slightly, as he said between kisses. “Ah well now you do know. You’ve been on my mind for quiet some while. Are you sure you want to mate with me? We are only just at the beginning of our relationship, I can wait until you feel ready.”

“Branch I am ready…I know I am. I want you, I want to be yours and for you to be mine.” Creek told him with honesty.

“If we mate then I won’t ever want to let you go. It’s taken me a lot of bravery to let you in, to love you…I don’t want to risk things going badly between us, just because we rushed.” Branch admitted in a soft voice tinged with worry.

Slowly Creek turned within the circle of Branch’s arms to face him, he reached up and gently placed a hand onto Branch’s cheek. “I love you. I love you more completely then I have ever loved before. I know you are scared and so am I, but I feel sure that loving you and mating with you is the right thing for me to do. I have never experienced this strong desire to belong to another troll and to build a home with them before in my life. Nothing will go wrong between us, we know how to support each other, we know how to talk about our problems rather than hide them. Personally I think that this relationship is the best one I have ever had and as it has only just started, I very much look forwards to seeing where we will go next. Branch let me love you, let me show you that we are meant to be as one and that I will never leave you.”

The only answer he received to this plea was a nod of permission from Branch. Creek gently took Branch’s arms from around him, he then took one of his hands in his and then led Branch into the bedroom. Slowly Creek undressed Branch, and then shed his own clothes, he guided Branch over to the bed and sat with him on the edge of the bed. “We can go as slowly as you want and we don’t even have to mate tonight, we can make tonight all about pleasure instead if that is what you want.” Creek told him in a gentle loving voice.

Branch was deeply touched by the fact that Creek was willing to be so patient with him. “I’m glad you aren’t in a rush to mate…I’m happy to mate this night, but how about we start with pleasuring each other.”

“That sounds fair.” Creek gently kissed Branch on the lips and then gently stroked his hands over the chest of Branch.

Branch hummed with delight, he placed one of his hands onto Creek’s back and then put his other hand into Creek’s hair running his fingers through it. As Branch’s fingers went through his hair a wave of pleasure washed through Creek, he shuddered and moaned softly into the kiss. Slowly Branch lay Creek down on the bed, the two broke the kiss for a few moments, Branch gently moved Creek so that he was laying on the bed under him. Creek looked up into Branch’s blue eyes, he smiled at him softly, Creek utterly trusted Branch not to hurt him at this time. 

Branch started to explore Creek’s body with his hands, brushing them lightly over his skin feeling its softness and the contours, while making note of each time his touches caused Creek to moan and wriggle with pleasure. Branch was surprised to see how quickly his dick was responding to the noises of delight coming from Creek, he’d never know it to go so hard so quickly before now.

Creek had been pleasured by other troll’s before this, but there was something about the soft way in which Branch touched him which sent strong waves of pleasure through him and make his cock start to harden. “Uh, um this feels so good.” Creek told Branch wanting to let him know he was enjoying what Branch was doing to him.

“You are so responsive to my touch and I love it.” Branch told him before he kissed along one of Creek’s ears.

“Un! Ugh!” Creek moaned out loudly, as he arched up against Branch, this caused their hard cocks to touch and they both moaned in pleasure.

Liking the feeling from he received from this happening a lot, Branch experimentally rubbed his dick against Creek’s wanting to feel more of it and moaned again as their dicks made contact again. The moment he did this Creek gripped the sheets in his hands hard, he cried out loudly in pleasure and tossed his head. “Ah! Ah! More Branch please!”

More than happy to oblige Creek Branch rubbed against Creek again, they both whimpered with delight and wanted more. “Um I want you so much.” Branch said softly to Creek.

“I want you too.” Creek confessed in a voice laced with pleasure, he wanted to tempt Branch to mate him, so Creek wriggled against him and whimpered submissively under him.

When he heard that submissive noise come from Creek, Branch felt a strong desire to take Creek, he decided he wouldn’t mate with him just yet, but he would tease Creek with the idea. Branch pulled back from him, he lifted his hips causing a noise of anticipation to leave Creek, Branch then gently pressed his cock against his entrance teasing Creek with it, before pulling back instead of entering him. 

“Uh! Please Branch!” Creek begged, his insides felt like they where on fire and he was desperate to feel Branch inside him.

Branch chuckled softly, he brushed his dick against Creek again, before pressing it once more against his whole without entering it. Instantly Creek moaned he pushed back against Branch and was pleased when he felt some of his hard length enter him at last. Branch gasped with delight, he had thought that their hard cocks touching had been pleasurable, this sensation was on a whole new level. 

When Branch went to pull back out of him again Creek grabbed his shoulders and stopped him from moving away, before begging him. “Mate me Branch please.”

Branch was a little unsure about this, but he could see this was what Creek wanted, and he wasn’t alone he truly wanted to mate with Creek, but Branch was worried that he wouldn’t live up to the other lovers Creek had been with before, because he was inexperienced. “I want to, but I’ve never mated before.”

“Good, then I get to be your first and only. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you if you need it, but I think it will be fine between us.” After he said this Creek gently, but firmly pressed down against Branch taking a little more of Branch’s dick into him and wrenching a moan from Branch. “Um, you feel so good.”

Branch very slowly entered him, he was being very careful not to go into him to fast or hard and somehow hurt Creek. They both moaned and gasped with pleasure as Branch made his way into him and when he in as far as he could go Branch let out a sigh of satisfaction before saying to Creek. “I’ve never felt anything this amazing before.”

Creek smiled softly, he couldn’t help but feel that if Branch thought this was amazing then when he moved Branch would discover that mating could be even more exquisite than before. Gently and slowly Creek drew back, then pushed forwards, and then repeated this action moaning with delight as he did so.  
The response from Branch was instantaneous, he could feel a sweet pressure building inside him, at the same time as he felt this Branch threw his head back and cried out in delight. “Ah!”

Slowly but surely Creek picked up his pace thrusting onto Branch’s cock firmly moaning and whining in ecstasy the whole time. It took a few moments for Branch to gather enough of his thoughts to begin experimentally thrusting into Creek. He was rewarded by Creek arching up under him, gripping the bed sheets hard and moaning loudly with pleasure.

Branch had thought he had reached the threshold for how wonderful this experience could be, but Creek it seemed was determined to prove him wrong at every opportunity, and for once Branch was happy to be proven wrong. 

Oddly Branch found himself wondering if it would make thing between them even better if he thrust into Creek as Creek thrust down onto him and so he tried it. Branch was instantly rewarded by Creek arching again and letting out a lustful moan. This noise sent pleasure surging through Branch, he could feel that pressure building inside him and he knew that he would soon cum inside Creek.

Branch panted and whined, he was so close to the edge, he wanted so much to finish their mating by cuming inside Creek, but Branch didn’t want to risk giving Creek a pod and so Branch started to pull back causing him to look at him with confusion. “Need to stop…Going to cum…Inside you…Otherwise…” Branch told Creek as he panted for breath.

Creek whined in disappointment, he was not going to let Branch stop here, Creek desperately wanted them tied together, he didn’t want to belong to any other troll or for Branch to belong to another either and Creek knew that in order to achieve that goal he needed to get Branch to cum inside him. Creek shifted forwards against Branch taking him back inside him, he caught the eyes of Branch with his and then told him firmly. “I am yours, please finish mating me Branch.”

Branch could see the determination and desire burning in Creek’s eyes, he was more than happy to give him what he desired, so Branch thrust back into Creek. Instantly Creek cried out with delight, as his body arched up, another noise of pleasure left Creek it was mixed with a groan of satisfaction from Branch as he came inside Creek for the first time.

Panting hard Branch withdrew from Creek asking gently. “Are you alright?”

“Um, yes, I’m not hurt.” Creek assured him.

“Good.” Branch said before he rested back on shaky knees and started to stroke Creek’s cock with his hands, paying special attention to the head.

Creek had thought that Branch would want to stop once they had mated, he was therefore pleasantly surprised that Branch was pleasuring him. He’d already been near his own completion, but this extra stimulation from Branch was enough to take Creak over the edge.

Branch watched his mate as he came with a satisfied smile on his lips, it felt good to him to have brought Creek to orgasm as he had and Branch was already looking forwards to doing so again soon. “I’ll just get a towel to clean up.” He said softly to Creek, who was panting to hard to talk and so just nodded in reply to this.

A few moments later Branch was back with the towel, he took great care in cleaning them both up. When this was done the couple climbed under the sheets, they wrapped their arms around each other and shared a smile. “I love you Creek.”

“I love you too Branch.” Creek told him, before he gently kissed Branch on the forehead.

Branch returned this gesture, before nuzzling close to Creek and falling asleep. Creek lay there for a few moments just watching Branch sleeping against him with a small smile on his face, before he to closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

When Creek woke up the next morning his eyes went wide and he froze, laying in bed beside him was not the grey grump he had come to love, but a blue troll Creek had never thought he would see again. He had always known what Branch’s colours had once been and though he was quite handsome when they where young but now Creek had to admit Branch put him in the shade. 

He’d never seen a troll with skin this shade of teal or hair this particular tone of indigo, it had always been uniquely Branch, Creek knew the colouring was rare for a troll and would make Branch more sought after.

Seeing Branch’s colours returned made Creek wonder how they had come back and while at the same time he was glad they were now mated as this mean that no other troll could try to take Branch away from him. 

Branch sighed deeply in his sleep then slowly he opened his eyes, they settled on Creek and softened while his lips curled up in a smile. “Hey love. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be honest I ach a little love, but over all I feel fine.” Creek assured Branch returning his smile.

“I am glad.” Branch told him, then before Creek could say anything else Branch spoke to him again. “I feel kind of strange this morning…”

Creek’s smile grew as he told him. “That’s because you’ve changed.” 

“Changed?” He questioned with confusion.

Grinning widely Creek took one of Branch’s hands and held it in front of his face. Branch stared at his own blue hand as if he wasn’t at all sure he was really seeing it. “Blue…I’m blue…” He muttered in awe and surprise.

“Yes, love you are…Any idea how it happened to you?” Creek asked him gently not wanting to risk saying something to Branch which might turn him back to being grey.

After thinking about this question for a few moments Branch confesses to Creek. “Well I lost my colours when I lost the last of my family…That day all of my happiness disappeared…But now…Now I have you my love and that makes me very happy.” 

Creek’s eyes went wide, his heart filled with joy and these words thrilled him in a way nothing ever had before. “Branch! I’m so happy to hear that!”

Branch nuzzled against Creek as he said to him. “It’s strange to feel happy again, but not at all unpleasant.”

“You know your colours are going to cause quiet a stir.” Creek told him sincerely.

These words confused Branch a lot. “I can’t see why…I’m just blue Creek.”

Creek smiled at him gently and shook his head. Only Branch would be unknowledgeable about troll life, not to understand why his colours would attract the attention of other trolls. “Only you would say something like that Branch. First trolls are rarely the same colour in two shades, blue is also less common, let alone your two shades…I’ve never actually seen a troll with your exact colour combination before now, it’s bound to turn heads and I’m going to be so proud that every troll will know you are all mine.”

Branch couldn’t stop himself from blushing as Creek praised him so extensively. “I am sure, many of the trolls will be just of envious of me for having you Creek.”

This time it was Creek’s turn to blush. “I’m glad you feel that way Branch. I have to admit I’d like to make things formal between us.”

“Formal?” Branch asked with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

Creek was surprised when Branch asked this question in the way he did, then he had a sudden sinking feeling that because Branch had lost his family at such a young age he didn’t know that trolls could form a union as well as mate and so he asked as gently as possible. “Didn’t any troll tell you about formal troll unions?”

“No.” Branch admitted feeling sad he didn’t know about such things when he clearly should.

Gently Creek stoked his hand over Branch’s arm and said to him gently. “It’s okay Branch. Would you like me to tell you about it?”

Branch nodded. “Yes please.”

Creek was more than happy to explain how this worked to Branch. “Trolls who have mated and have love which is very profound can choose to make a formal promise to each other before King Peppy and then have their names written into the record of unions. Its ancient purpose was to prevent any one trying to part couples who loved each other deeply.”

“That sounds like a wise thing and I would very much like to form such a union with you.” Branch told Creek earnestly, before kissing him on the cheek and then on the lips.

As soon as their lips touched Creek and Branch both hummed in pleasure and they kissed slowly, enjoying themselves a great deal as they do so. When the two broke their kiss Branch and Creek where both breathing hard, but where feeling extremely happy. 

Creek gently stroked over Branch’s blue hair and then said to him softly. “Um that was nice. I am also very glad to hear that you would like to be formally united with me.”

“I never want to be with any troll else.” Branch told him honestly, while he nuzzled Creek gently.

Creek was sure that his hear expanded to be three times the size when Branch told him this. “And I hope you also know that I desire no troll to be mine for the rest of my life save you my love.”

Branch gifted Creek with one of his full smiles and hugged him close before asking him softly. “So, when would you like to register our union?”

Creek didn’t even need to think about his answer. “As soon as possible.”

These words drew a chuckle from Branch. “I can see you are eager, but then to be fair so to am I. How long do we really need realistically to prepare?”

Creek was glad to see that despite his change in colour that Branch’s practical side was still present. “Oh not long, really once we have decided all we really need is to decide on what we want to promise and then find a date when King Peppy can witness our promise to each other.”

“Hm what to promise.” Branch said softly as he thought about what he wanted to say to Creek. “I can promise to always care for you my love even when you are ill. I will always protect you and love you. We may argue or disagree, but I promise to talk to you about these things so they don’t fester and become issues between us.”

“That sounds like a good promise to me. I think I will mirror this promise, would you also add to your promise that you will keep me grounded, while I promise to help you lighten up when I think you need it?” Creek asked him wanting to be sure they both supported each other with their issues.

Branch turned this idea over in his head before he gave Creek a nod. “Yes I think that is appropriate for us.”

“Good I am glad to hear you agree.” Creek told him, before kissing Branch softly on the lips for only a moment.

This short kiss from Creek caused Branch to let out a growl of disappointment and desire. “You are far to tempting to me I hope you know that.”

Creek chuckled. “I live to tempt you my love.” Before he asked Branch gently. “Would you some day like a family with me Branch?”

“A family…Trollings…I’d never really stopped to think about the possibility before now…Still now I have you and the possibility of young ones I will admit I rather like the idea. What about you Creek?” Branch asked him gently wanting to know if Creek to wanted to have children to.

“I would love to make a family with you Branch.” Creek told him with honesty.

Branch smiled at him gently. “Well I look forwards to deciding with you when we will be ready for little ones.”

Creek couldn’t help but tease Branch at this moment, he batted his eyes at him and said in an overly sugary voice. “Considering how irresistible you find me I have a funny feeling that will be sooner rather than later.”

For the first time Branch actually laughed, hearing him laugh made Creek feel like his heart was going to burst out of him and he smiled widely at Branch. As he had not laughed properly for such a long time it took Branch quiet some time to stop laughing again and catch his breath. “Oh you are to much sometimes my love.”

“I’ve never heard you laugh before I like it.” Creek told him honestly.

“It felt strange but good.” Branch admitted to him, before he let out a deep sigh and spoke to Creek again. “I suppose that we should really get up and eat something.”

Creek sighed to, he knew Branch was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “Um…Yeah we should…But I would much rather stay here with you.”

Branch completely understood Creek’s feelings. “Trust me I would like nothing more than to stay here in bed with you for the rest of today rather than get up, unfortunately we can’t do that, but we can always come back to bed if we want to.”

“That is a very good point.” Creek conceded to Branch.

Very reluctantly they both got out of bed, the two of them dressed, Creek and Branch left the bedroom and as they came into the main room of the bunker Creek made his way towards the kitchen asking as he went. “What would you like for breakfast love?”

Branch took a moment to consider this before saying to him. “Porridge, plain please. Would you like me to come in there and make the tea?”

“No love I’ll make the tea to. Are you sure you want nothing on the porridge?” Creek asked wanting to be sure that Branch didn’t want anything on it.

“I’ve always eaten it plain.” Branch assured him.

Creek set to work making tea for them both, then the he made the porridge for Branch and put together a bowl of fruit for himself. When he returned to the main room of the bunker with their breakfast’s Creek was unsurprised to discover that Branch had quietly laid the table and was sitting at it waiting for him. With a smile for Branch Creek placed his breakfast down in front of him, then placed his own down, before returning to the kitchen to get their tea.

As they ate Branch spoke to Creek. “After we have finished breakfast, would you like to go and see Peppy to find out what dates he has free?”

He answered this question with an enthusiastic nod. “Yes please.”

Once they had eaten and tied up after breakfast Branch and Creek holding hands made their way to the royal pod. The handsome couple drew many admiring glances from the other trolls and a lot of them quickly worked out that the gorgeous blue troll at Creek’s side was Branch. This realisation shocked them all, while at the same time it made some of the other troll’s envy Creek for having captured such an attractive troll for himself.

When they arrived at the royal pod Branch knocked on the door, it was answered a short moment later by Poppy. “Good morning Poppy, we have come to see your father.” Branch told her politely.

Poppy was unable to believe her eyes or ears as Branch spoke to her and this was clear when she spoke to him. “Branch…Branch your…Your…Blue!”

Branch understood her surprise completely and so took her reaction in his stride. “Yes Poppy I am indeed blue once more and you can thank Creek for that. Is your father in we would really like to talk to him?”

Quickly Poppy shook herself out of her shocked state and quickly gestured them inside. “Yes, dad is in. Please come inside.”

Creek and Branch entered the royal pod, King Peppy was just coming out of one of the rooms asking her. “Who was at the door Poppy…Branch! You have your colours are back!”

Branch looked at the Creek and asked in an aggrieved voice. “Is every troll going to react like this on seeing my colours are back?”

“Yes.” Creek told him without hesitation.

“How wonderful.” Branch said with his usual sarcasm.

Poppy chuckled slightly as it was clear some of the old grey Branch had survived the restoration of Branch’s colours. “I’m sorry my boy, it just such a surprise. A pleasant one, but still shocking. So what brings you both here today?”

It was Creek who answered this question. “We want to be formally united.”

Poppy thought her shocks where over for the day, but these words floored her and she couldn’t stop herself from saying to them. “But you’ve not been together for very long.”

Branch squeezed Creek’s hand before saying. “I know my heart and all of it belongs to Creek. I don’t want to be with any other troll.”

Creek returned the squeeze and then spoke himself. “Branch healed my heart and then won it for his own and I want to spend the rest of my life by Branch’s side.”

Peppy could see just how serious and determined the two trolls where and nodded. “I can see you both mean your words, but Poppy does make a good point your relationship is quite new. Knowing this I would suggest to you both that you spend some more time together before you decide to take this step. I want you to know I am not denying you both the right to become a unified couple, I just want you to both be sure.”

Branch looked at Creek. “What do you think love?”

“I am willing to wait for a few months, if that will assure King Peppy that we are serious about this.” Creek told Branch in a serious voice.

“Very well then we shall wait.” Branch said in agreement, before turning his gaze back to Peppy. “May we at least put a date aside for a few months’ time?”

Peppy smiled and nodded to them as he said. “Of course you may.” He went off to fetch his diary, before returning with the red furry book in hand. Peppy opened the diary up and started to look through it for a good date to unite the couple and eventually he looked up at Branch and Creek saying to them. “I have a date clear in four months’ time. I think that will be well enough time for the two of you to have decided if you still wish to be formally united.”

“I think four months is long enough for us to know our own minds.” Creek told King Peppy.

Branch sighed deeply before grousing. “That feels like to long to me.”

Creek chuckled and rolled his eyes at Branch as he said reassuringly to him. “You’ll survive. We both will.”

“I suppose.” Branch said reluctantly.

Hating to see him unhappy Creek gently kissed him on lips for only a moment. “We will still be together love.”

Now smiling from the kiss Branch nodded. “I know that love…I just don’t want any of the other trolls getting any ideas about taking you from me.”

“Taking me from you! You have to be kidding! If either of us should be worried about something like that happening it should be me!” Creek exclaimed seriously to Branch.

Seeing them argue like this made Peppy smile, it was the kind of fight which just showed how much Branch and Creek truly cared for each other. 

“I’m going no where.” Branch assured Creek.

Creek squeezed his hand tightly as he said simply but firmly. “Good!”

Branch smiled at the one he loved, before saying to King Peppy. “Thank you for finding us a date sire, we will see you in four months.”

“Yes indeed.” King Peppy said in agreement as Branch and Creek left the royal pod and once he was sure they were gone Peppy spoke to Poppy with a large smile on his face. “Those two are very much in love and are clearly a strong couple.”

“So why make them wait dad?” Poppy asked him confused.

“Because they shouldn’t rush into such a bond and should be absolutely sure they want to stay together for the rest of their lives.” Peppy explained to his daughter.

Poppy had to admit this did make quiet a bit of sense. After seeing Branch’s true colours Poppy was now even more disappointed that Branch had been won by Creek, but at the same time seeing how much they openly loved each other made her realise that she’d never really had a chance when it came to Branch. Poppy decided that the best thing she could do was be a good friend to Branch and Creek and support their relationship to the best of her abilities.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry my readers. I have had a lot going on off line. Here however is the last chapter.

Chapter ten:

Much to the surprise of Branch he soon found out that Creek was right about other troll’s trying to pursue a romantic relationship with him. Branch was rather over whelmed by all of the attention he was receiving from the other trolls and it only stopped when Creek had began to growl at them and snap his hair in their direction. Branch had been very pleased and deeply touched by Creek’s open defence of himself and their relationship.

The couple discovered this however had not been the only reason that the other trolls had stopped pursuing Branch, it turned out that both Poppy and Peppy had given them a stern talking to over their actions. 

After this Poppy had slowly become a firm friend to the couple, she openly supported them and made sure to help Branch and Creek whenever she could. Watching them together had forced Poppy to admit that she didn’t stand a chance of ever winning Branch, he was far to in love with Creek, who in his was clearly just as in love with Branch.

Branch and Creek spent the next three months living together, their newly formed bond didn’t waver and in fact only grew deeper. The love between the two trolls had already been strong, but the more time they spent together the stronger their feelings towards each other grew. 

They spent some time talking about how they wanted to live life after they became a formal couple and came to a few decisions. The first was that they would spend most of their time in the bunker rather than Creek’s pod. The second they would attend the arties to celebrate the major events in the troll calendar and the birthdays of their friends. The last decision they made was that when the time came for them to be a formal couple that they would combine their last names making their sir name Willow-wind.

When the three months came to an end at last Creek and Branch holding hands once more made their way to the royal pod. When Poppy answered their knock he smiled widely at the couple, she was utterly unsurprised to find them arriving on time for their appointment with her father and quickly gestured them inside.

“Good morning Poppy. Good morning King Peppy.” Branch said as they entered.

Peppy smiled at the couple from where he was sitting in his chair, it made his old heart glad to see them together still and so clearly in love. “Good morning. Well I can see the two of you haven’t parted ways. Do you both still wish to be registered as a formal couple?”

“Yes.” They said together emphatically.

Peppy rose from the chair he went into the next room and returned with a very old book, he took it to the table in the pod and gently placed the book down. “If you will both come over here.” Creek and Branch did as Peppy instructed and once they had reached Peppy he addressed them once again asking the couple. “Do you both know what you wish to promise each other?”

“We do.” Creek assured him.

Peppy nodded at them. “Good I am glad to hear it. Who wishes to go first?”

Branch was the first one to answer this question. “I will.”

“Go ahead Branch.” Peppy said to him encouragingly.

Branch took a deep breath, he gathered himself, then turned to face Creek, before saying to him. “I promise you Creek that I will always care for you my love even when you are ill. I will always protect you and love you. I will always be there to help to keep you grounded Creek. We may argue or disagree about things, but I promise to talk to you about these things so they don’t fester and become issues between us.”

With Branch’s promise now given Creek took his turn. “I promise you Branch that I will always care for you my love even when you are ill. I will always protect you and love you. We may argue or disagree about things, but I promise to talk to you about these things so they don’t fester and become issues between us. I promise to help you lighten up when I think you need it.” Creek asked him wanting to be sure they both supported each other with their issues.”

Peppy felt their promises where well worded, they made sense for this couple and would not be impossible for either of them to keep. “Now Branch please write your name here and sign next to it.” Peppy told him handing a pen over to Branch and pointing at a place on the page of the book.

Without hesitating he accepted the pen from Peppy and did as he directed. Peppy looked at the page, he gave a nod of satisfaction. “Now it is your turn Creek. Branch please hand the pen to Creek.” Branch did as he was asked and then when he had hold of the pen Peppy addressed Creek again. “Please write your name next to Branch’s and sign.”

Creek wrote his name and signed next to Branch. Peppy inspected the page and gave another nod of approval. “Good you are now a formal couple. May I ask if you have settled on which last name you will both use?”

It was Creek who answered this question. “Actually after some discussion, we decided to combine our last names, making our new sir name Willow-wind.”

“What a wonderful idea. I wish you both joy and a long life together.” Peppy told them both with sincerity.

Branch smiled at him. “Thank you for everything King Peppy.”

“Yes thank you King Peppy.” Creek said to him also smiling.

“I know the two of you are not big on parties, but would it be alright if I threw a small one, with the snack pack and my father in attendance for the two of you to celebrate our first formally joined couple in many years?” Poppy asked them, looking from one troll to the other while she hoped they would say yes, it would be nice to mark such a momentous occasion in even if it was in only a small way.

Branch and Creek looked at each other for a few moments and Creek spoke first. “I have no objection to such a small and intimate party, if you do not my love.”

Both Poppy and Peppy turned their hopeful gazes onto Branch. He took a few moments to think about this suggestion, before he gave a nod. “Alright Poppy, a small party it is, but please keep it to just that.”

Poppy felt like jumping for joy, but instead contented herself with a happy nod. “Of course!”

“When will the party be?” Creek asked her.

“Oh, I should have it ready for tomorrow evening.” Poppy told him confidently.

None of the trolls where at all surprised by this announcement from Poppy and they knew now she had said this that Poppy would make sure that the party would be ready for tomorrow evening. “I’ll send you both a messenger bug tomorrow to let you know what time to come here for the party.” Poppy told them already starting to plan out the party in her head.

“Well thank you in advance for the party Poppy.” Branch told her with sincerity.

Poppy grinned widely at him. “Your welcome! I’m never happier than when I’m planning a party for a friend!”

Creek chuckled and then said. “That’s true. Well if you will excuse us we shall head home. Coming husband?”

Branch smiled widely as he said softly to Creek. “Husband, now there is a nice thing to hear you calling me.”

“I’ll admit it felt good.” Creek told him honestly, as he smiled softly at Branch and took his hand into his.

Together the two left the royal pod to go home to the bunker. They where so lost in each other that the couple didn’t notice Poppy and peppy watching them walk away. Peppy turned to his daughter with a happy smile on his face. “Those two are going to have a long and happy life together.”

“Yes they will.” Poppy said in agreement, before she clapped her hands together and said cheerfully. “Now I have a party to plan!”

 

Branch and Creek walked through the village together holding hands, they where so very happy to be a registered couple so now no other troll could ever come between them ever again.

When Branch and Creek where safely back inside the bunker, the couple shared a brief kiss, before Creek said gently to him. “Take me to bed Branch and mate with me.”

“Hungry for your husband, are you?” Branch asked him in low voice.

“Very.” Creek admitted to him without a trace of shame.

Branch swept Creek off of his feet and into his arms, then carried him towards the bedroom and carefully deposited Creek onto the bed. “I love you so very much.” He told him as he stroked his fingertips gently over one cheek.

Creek lifted his hands and placed them up onto his shoulders. “I love you with all my heart.” Slowly the two undressed each other, then shared a long and passion filled kiss.

Some time later, Branch lay in bed with Creek gathered in his arms, although Creek’s eyes where closed Branch knew he was awake, so he smiled down at the one he loved and nuzzled him gently. “You look very content Creek.”

Slowly Creek opened his eyes and grinned up at Branch. “Of course I am content I have you, which makes me an extremely lucky troll.”

Branch blushes slightly, he kisses Creek on the forehead. “I am just as lucky to have you my love.”

“I am glad we both feel the same way. Would you be upset if I told you I want to have many trollings with you?” Creek asks looking up at him shyly, feeling very nervous that Branch wouldn’t want a family soon if at all.

Branch shook his head. “No, not at all. In fact I’d have been more upset if you didn’t want to.”

Creek chuckled glad that his concern had been for nothing. “How many children would you like?”

“Hm I never thought to consider the number…Now I do though…Hm…” Branch said thoughtfully turning over in his mind what might make a good number of little ones and eventually says to Creek. “How does three sound?”

Creek contemplates this number and decides that he rather likes it. “Three sounds wonderful to me.”

“Then that is settled.” Branch told him decisively.

“Now we have that sorted out, how about you mate me again so we can get started on making our pods.” Creek said seductively, looking at him from under his eye lashes.

Branch smiles widely. “Now that is one request, I am more than happy to go along with.” Before Creek can say anything, Branch is capturing his lips with his own. Creek hums with delight, he wraps his arms around Branch and holds onto him tightly more than eager to once again experience what follows the kissing.

 

The next day once they received Poppy’s note the Branch and Creek came to her party, they where pleased to find it was at the royal pod and that the only trolls in attendance where the members of the snack pack. 

Poppy came up to them. “I’m glad you both made it. Congratulations on your joining. I have a little something for you both here.” After she said this Poppy presented them with a well wrapped gift.

Creek accepted the gift, he looked to Branch who looked from the gift to Creek and then said to him with a shrug. “Why don’t you open it?”

Creek carefully opened the gift inside was a blanket for a baby troll. The moment he realised what the gift was Creek blushed brightly and looked at Poppy with wide eyes. Poppy chuckled at the surprised expression on his face and then said to Creek and Branch. “I figured the two of you might need one of those sooner or later.”

“How thoughtful of you.” Branch said in a completely deadpan way which was reminiscent of his grey self.

As usual his tone of voice went right over Poppy’s head, she grinned a him and said cheerfully. “Your welcome.”

After she walked away Creek looked at Branch. “Evidently Poppy is immune to your way of speaking.”

“Trust me I know she is.” Branch said with a deep sigh.

Fuzzbert came over to them, he offered them a gift with his hair. Carefully Creek accepted it from him and opened it up, inside was a set of tea cups. “Oh how useful thank you.”

Fuzzbert made guttural noises as always and wandered off to dance to the music Poppy had put on for them all to dance to.

Suki came over with Guy and the couple presented them with a wooden box. “We thought a wooden box might come in handy for all sorts of things, we use ours for all sorts of things.” Suki told them smiling fondly at her long time boyfriend.

Branch took the box from them and inspected it before saying to them in an admiring voice. “This is a really well made box.”

“We thought you might appreciate that.” Guy told him with a smile.

“I do thank you.” Branch assured him.

Smidge came over next she presented them both with some weights, the couple shared a brief look, neither of them really knew what to say to Smidge and eventually Creek being the more tactful of the couple said to her. “Thank you Smidge.”

Smidge grinned at them. “Your welcome.”

Biggie’s gift to the couple was a blue and purple cake stand. Branch looked from the gift to the troll giving it to them before saying kindly. “I a sure this will come in handy if we ever have guests to tea.”

“Good I am glad to hear you saying that.” Biggie said as he grinned at them, before heading off to get some cup cakes of his own from the food Poppy had put out for them.

Satin and Chenille came over and handed each one of them a present, which they unwrapped to find matching coats, Branch’s however was purple and Creek’s was blue. “Please do try them on.” The twins said encouragingly.

Quickly they slipped the coats on, they where glad to see they fitted well, the coats where warm and comfortable and looked stylish too. “These are wonderful!” Creek exclaimed giving a twirl.

Branch looked down at his own coat, he then looked to the twins and smiled slowly. “I like mine too thank you. I am not as exuberant as Creek, but I hope you know my thanks are heartfelt.”

The twins smiled back at him and Chenille spoke to Branch. “We knew you wouldn’t be flowery with your thanks, but we do know you mean what you say. You’re not a troll to lie after all.”

Smiling widely at each other the twins went to join Guy in dancing on the floor. Creek and Branch shared a smile, Creek moved closer to Branch, he twitched the coat setting it strait on him. “There now you are perfect.”

“Are you saying I am not perfect just as I am?” Branch asked him with a teasing note to his voice.

Creek rolled his eyes affectionately at him and teased back. “Angling for compliments are we love?”

“Well, I’m fairly good at fishing, however you are the only fish I would like to catch and keep tonight love.” Branch told him honestly, before he kissed him softly, but briefly on the lips.

A sigh of delight left Creek. “I am not sure I like being compared to a fish, but I am glad I am the only troll you wish to catch and keep. Do you want to dance?”

Branch was quiet with consideration, before he nodded to him. “Alright, but I haven’t tried for years, so I have no idea how good I will be at it.”

Creek chuckled softly, he took one of Branch’s hands in his and pulled him out onto the floor. “I am sure you will be fine and I can show you some good but simple moves.”

With a shake of the head and a chuckle of delight Branch followed him, he took a few moments to observe the dancing then Branch slowly started to join in, he was a little stiff in his moments to begin with but slowly they loosened up and slowly caught onto the beat.

Creek was rather proud that Branch could actually dance quiet well, and learned new moves from the rest of them very quickly.

They danced together, ate and laughed with the members of the snack pack until it was quite late. Poppy came over to Branch and Creek and said gently to them. “If you’d both like to go home, that is fine. We all know you both don’t like late nights and you are just newly married.” After she said this last part Poppy shot them both a knowing smile.

Both Branch and Creek blushed a little, but nodded to Poppy, Branch was the one of them to recover first and said to her. “Thank you for understanding. Come on love let’s go home.” As he finished saying this Branch held his arm out to Creek.

With a wide smile on his face Creek took Branch’s arm. “Home sounds wonderful to me.”

Together they left the pod heading for home, Poppy watched them going smiling softly, she was very much looking forwards to seeing them as their relationship grew and wondered at the same time how long it would be until they had their first trolling, not long if she was any judge.

 

Creek and Branch settled down to their life as together, they kept their promises to each other and much to Poppy’s disappointment it wasn’t until two years after they where married Branch and Creek felt it was time to start their family. Soon they where fathers too a beautiful little girl, with two tone blue hair and purple coloured skin, they named her Amethyst for the stone her skin’s tone reminded them of. Amethyst was joined two years later by two brothers who both had blue skin, the elder Sapphire had Creek’s two-tone hair and Topaz was a small version of Branch. Their parents affectionately referred to their children as their little gems.


End file.
